Apples and Cinnamon
by Sesshoumaru's Fiend
Summary: A sweet smell of apples and cinnamon tempt and taunt Sesshoumaru’s senses and have been for quite some time. Sesshoumaru goes into a strong heat, stronger than any other. What happens when Sesshoumaru’s beast gets goes after the scent?
1. Installment One: What Have I Done?

**-Sesshoumaru's Fiend+**

Hello, everybody! Yes, _'Apples and Cinnamon'_ is now back up and running again! I know I probably shouldn't have three stories going at once, but I have some more spare time now, and that means more updates[Hopefully The lemon version is available only on A Single Spark and Fanfiction. There are going to be changes made in _every single chapter_. So you need to re-read them [if you've read this story before. I'm also going to be adding a couple of chapters. I think I will make the entire story on 10 chapters long. Please, enjoy! Reviews are warm hugs and lotsa love!

_--Ashley_

**-Warnings+**

This story will contain adult situations and content. If you are underage, or are not comfortable reading strongly rated content, then simply walk away from this story. Please, no flames if you are too dumb to **not** pay attention to my warning.

Apples and Cinnamon

**Installment One:** _What Have I Done?_

Kagome hummed to herself as she dipped her plain white rag back into the bucket of warm water. It's been eighteen years. Yes, Kagome had been living at the Western Palace for her whole life. Her mother died when she was a mere seven summers old. Hanna, Kagome's mother, had been very loyal and devoted to her Lord, Kaido, the current ruler of the Western Lands.

After the death of her mother, Kagome had nowhere to go. Kaido, being the gracious and caring Lord that he was, allowed Kagome to remain in the palace and work as a servant. So here she was, after eighteen years, the beautiful black dog demon, Kagome, still complied with her Lords' wishes, never doubting nor questioning them.

While Kagome scrubbed vigorously at the bedroom floor she was washing, her loose ponytail bobbed up and down along with her strokes. Kagome could truly say that she was quite content with her life. Sure, it had its ups and downs. An 'up' would be that she was the Inu no Taisho's most respected servant and he always treated her with respect. Sadly, one of the 'downs' was one of the Lords that she worked for, the youngest and most self-arrogant hanyou alive, Inuyasha.

Ever since she was a child, he made it his life goal to torment her and make her reasonably happy life a living hell. When they were young, he would constantly take advantage of her obedience and make her do horrible and dangerous chores, like go clean the bottom of his brother's two headed dragon demon's feet, while lying under them. Luckily for her, Kaido overheard and berated his son severely.

Inuyasha was still a pain in the ass to her, but not as much as he used to be. Right now, he was currently caught up in finding a mate, due to his father's 'suggestion', which really meant he is forcing him to do it.

The older of Kaido's son was Sesshoumaru, the heir to the Western throne. Even though he did not treat her with respect and would rather strike up a conversation with a rock than her, he didn't treat her badly. In fact, she only saw him very briefly, perhaps twice a week, if that. He was always busy preparing to take his rightful place as Lord of his father's lands. Attending meetings, reading treaties, preparing documents, negotiating with other territories, trying to resolve civil issues as well as make sure the Western Defense was still as efficient as ever was all in a days work for the young Sesshoumaru.

It was obvious, to Kagome at least, that some days, he would be all tired out and stressed. His shoulders would sag ever so slightly that almost no one noticed. She did however.

No, she was not friends or acquaintances with the royal family, but she had been around them long enough to be able to read them all like an open book. Kagome was one of the only people who could actually say that.

Depositing her rag inside of the bucket for the final time, she picked up the wooden bucket and walked out of Sesshoumaru's room, making sure to close the shoji screen behind her carefully.

After depositing of the tainted water, Kagome quickly washed her hands and face in a near by well before proceeding over to where the kitchen was set. Tonight it was her night to help out the chef.

On top of having to cook a magnificent meal for the royal family, the chef was also preparing the huge banquet that would occur in two and a half days time, which would include the other Lords of the lands and their families.

After straightening out her plain brown kimono, she pushed back and shoji screen with a smile glistening on her face, as she approached the cook to help her with the meal.

**… … … … …**

To say Sesshoumaru was pissed would be an understatement. Not only had the dire and important treaty with a territory on the Continent fell through, but also bird demons were wreaking havoc in small villages in the southern area of the Western lands, his father was pressuring him to find a mate, having to prepare a welcoming for the upcoming arrival of the Lords and have to deal with his annoying and wretched brother was enough to make him want to pull his hair out. And to put the cherry on the cake, he was going into heat. Yes, heat.

Sure, he has gone into heat before and he knew that this time around it would be the same as always, but only now did it seem more stressful, what with all of the ruckus around the palace lately.

His adoring mother, Ai, suggested that he go out to the dojo and beat the shit out of a dummy. Of course she said it more gracefully and nicer than that, but that was just about the jist of it.

Fuming down the hall of his father's beautiful and extravagantly decorated Japanese palace, he came to a sudden stop at the door that led into his chambers. Whipping open the door and frightening passing servants, he stormed into his room, pacing about the room, trying to calm his fried nerves.

A sudden scent assaulted his nose. He sighed at the feeling the smell was giving him. He calmed down a little and felt more at ease.

He entered his room everyday, always to be greeted with this sweet smell, although he hadn't had the faintest idea as to which creature produced this intoxicating aroma. Sure, he figured it was probably one of the servant girls, but that didn't bother him. He simply enjoyed the warmth he felt with this smell.

After reveling for a few moments in the scent, he made his way over to his make shift bed, adorned with pillows and silks and fine furs. Lying down deep within the gentle materials, he meditated on the scent, letting it drown away the events of the current day.

**… … … … …**

Lady Ai made her way to her son's room. She spoke with him earlier today and observed how tense he was. He had been working so hard lately. Yes, Sesshoumaru was going to inherit the Western Lands, but not for quite some time. Kaido was still in good health and full of life, so there was no reason for him to abdicate his throne just yet. Ai made a mental note to talk to her mate about letting up on her only pup, Sesshoumaru, for a little while.

Upon arriving at his door, she rapped her knuckles on the wood of the door to announce her presence. From inside the room, she heard Sesshoumaru bid her entrance. Pity and worry etched across her beautiful face as she gazed upon her handsome son, lying on his bed, with his thumb and forefingers pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to calm his raging head.

Ai let loose a soft sigh.

At this, Sesshoumaru lifted his head off of a black pillow only to meet the warm gaze of his dear mother. Rushing gracefully to his feet, he bowed low to his mother in respect.

Although Ai and other Lords, not including Kaido, told him this was not necessary, he continued to refuse them. In his eyes, as well as his father's, his mother deserved the respect of a goddess and that was the way Kaido and Sesshoumaru treated her. She had a kind, warm heart, which was reflected in her beautiful golden eyes. Her long silver hair exposed to everyone her high-ranking birth, as well as her marking. On her pale face, there was a small blue crescent moon on her forehead. At the base of her eyes, off to the corners by her hairline, there were little blue triangles with the points facing her pupil, since they were on an angle.

Ai walked over to her son and lifted his head up with her deadly, yet gentle, inu claws.

"How are you faring, pup?" Ai asked in her sugar sweet voice.

"Let that not worry you, Haha-ue. You have no reason to be burdened with uselessness." Sesshoumaru responded warmly, still bent over, only have his head propped up by his mother.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru." Ai started, releasing his head, only to have him drop it back down again. "Straightened up for me please, dearest pup. I do not enjoy seeing my beloved warrior son in such an undignified and shameful position."

"Haha-ue, my love, respect, and devotion for you is anything less than undignified and shameful."

"I know, my son, but I should be bowing before you."

"You shall do not such thing, Haha-ue. I will not allow it."

Sesshoumaru fully erected himself and stared into the beautiful eyes of his mother.

Ai reached a light hand up and stroked the dark stripe on his cheek. At this, Sesshoumaru began to nuzzle into her hand and purr light in contentment. The muscles in his back loosened at the caress.

"No matter how big you get, or how powerful and fierce you become, you will always be my baby, my pup." Ai stated lovingly, removing her hand.

"Do you wish for dinner to be brought to you this night? I would not be offended if you chose to do so. You need to relax, pup."

Sesshoumaru simply nodded. With that, Ai turned on her foot and preceded to the door, only to throw a light goodnight over her shoulder to her son, who bowed in response, only resuming his tall position once the screen closed.

**… … … … …**

Kagome was carrying a tray full of food up to the young lord's chambers. Lady Ai herself asked her to bring the food up to Master Sesshoumaru and told her she could just walk into his room and place the tray on his desk. Apparently, Master Sesshoumaru must be under a great amount of stress and pressure if his dinner is being brought up to him.

Yes, like any prince, Sesshoumaru liked to be pampered, but only to a certain extent. He enjoyed silk kimonos, well-crafted swords, and a luxurious bed, but that was about it. He did not see the need to need so many useless things. Inuyasha was the exact opposite, grabbing his greedy claws at whatever was offered to him. This thought unnerved Kagome and made her worry slightly. She had only ever seen her Lord as calm, cool, and passive aggressive. She was not sure she would be able to handle seeing him in a weak state.

Kagome couldn't help but feel a little nervous. I mean, how could you blame her?

Master Sesshoumaru was a very intimidating creature, with his great beauty and power. Yes, Kagome has been living in the palace for quite some time, so she had become accustomed to the two young masters, but only when they were young pups. Only on occasion, did Kagome every see the masters and when she did, she would be in a low bow, not looking into their heavenly features.

Arriving at her planned destination, Kagome gave her head a quick shake to ensure that all of her raven hair fell behind her shoulders. She also moistened her suddenly dry lips. Antsy would be a good way to describe how Kagome was feeling inside and out. She didn't know how she would react to Master Sesshoumaru, or how he would react to her for that matter. The only members of the royal family she had been in close contact with had been Lady Ai and Lord Kaido, and they were nothing but kind and gentle to her.

After a few moments of fussing, she pushed open the shoji door with her foot and proceeded into the dimly lit room, which she had just been in hours ago cleaning. Candles were scattered throughout the room to illuminate it dimly because of the setting sun. It would have looked almost romantic, in a different situation of course. The flickering lights glow danced off of the black silk pillows deposited strategically on his soft bed.

Oddly enough, looking around, Kagome could not seem to locate where her young master went. Not wanting to dwell on the thought, she hastily deposited the tray on the table. As she was about to leave, an enchanting and seductive scent entered her nose. She could decipher which type of scent it was instantly. The master was in heat. Kagome's knees started to get weak and her whole body heated up. If any demon was within a reasonable distance, they would be able to smell the sweet scent of her arousal.

Kagome let her mind get away with her for a moment. She imagined she was in Sesshoumaru's makeshift bed, with him hovering over top of her, almost teasingly, covered in a thin layer of shimmer sweat. Panting heavily before thrusting into her core, filling her completely with his humongous cock. Letting loose a let gasp, her eyelids fell half way down her eyes. Quick, light pants escaped her mouth as her sexual fantasy played on.

After realizing what she was doing, Kagome instantly snapped out of her stupor, hurried to the door, and closed it behind her.

**… … … … …**

Sesshoumaru, who had been standing out on his balcony, suddenly caught a strong whiff of a female's arousal. Rushing back into the room, he looked around frantically, his silver hair twisting around him, as he attempted to locate the bearer of the sweat scent.

His eyes bled red when he had not found the source. Indulging in the scent a little more thoroughly, he realized that the apple and cinnamon scent seemed stronger. Turning toward his desk, he raked his claws over the tray powerfully, dispersing it and it's contents around his chambers. His beast was still in control, trying desperately to find a way to calm down. The rational side of Sesshoumaru tried to comfort and soothe the roaring beast; but the white inner canine wouldn't still. Finally, Sesshoumaru reasoned with the animal that the creature that deposited the tray would come back to retrieve it. After understanding this concept, Sesshoumaru stalked into a dark part of his chambers and waited for his prey to arrive.

**… … … … …**

Kagome heard the loud clanking noise her master made when he threw over his tray. So Kagome, in her infinite wisdom, brought a bucket with warm water and a cloth to clean up the dishes and food. Coming to the room for the third time that day, Kagome took a deep breath before entering the room.

Abandoned food and plates confirmed her suspicion of his outburst. Shaking her head lightly in amusement, she deposited the bucket on the floor and bent down to start to pick up the loose food and utensils. As she was reaching for a morsel of fish, she heard the shoji door behind her close and lock.

Kagome whipped around to see a very aroused demon prince. The shimmering moonlight was streaming through the open balcony door. She could make out most of his features. He only wore his white hakama pants, sporting an obvious erection within its confines. Chiseled out abs and chest splayed across the front of him. His eyes were tinted blood red and his birth right marks were jagged. Looking at his famous hair, she noticed it was slightly disheveled and that he was panting lightly.

The sight of her master made her slightly nervous. Kagome instantly stood up to face Sesshoumaru, completely forgetting her manners and not bowing, but Sesshoumaru didn't seem to notice.

Red eyes traveled up and down his prey, which entered his domain so willingly. Instantly, he became frustrated because the brown kimono she was wearing did not reveal any shape of her body. He growled out his aggravation, shocking the poor demoness.

The instant Sesshoumaru looked up into her azure eyes, the sweet scent that has haunted him for years approached his nose. This heightened his arousal and his eyes tinted even darker, if possible.

Sesshoumaru started to stalk up to Kagome, and upon instinct, Kagome began to move back until her back hit the solid wall behind her, rendering her helpless. The demon lord was neither impressed nor contented in knowing that this female youkai would retreat. In a flash of silver, he appeared in front of her, both hands on the side of her head, holding her hands there tightly. Lowering his silver head closer to hers, he growled out a warning to her.

Fear instantly shot through Kagome, who closed her eyes and started to whimper.

Suddenly, guilt washed over Sesshoumaru. Did this beautiful creature think that he, Sesshoumaru, would hurt her? Apparently, else she wouldn't have responded the way she did.

Sesshoumaru's eyes took on a look of sadness and regret. His face, still close to Kagome's began to nuzzle into her neck lightly as he pressed his chest to hers. Kagome whimpered again, still unsure of what would happen. A vibrating feeling spilled in his chest. Sesshoumaru purred to Kagome, as well as whimpered out his apologies for scaring her.

'Kami, male youkai sure are kinder and more affectionate when they're in heat, aren't they?' Kagome thought briefly.

_"Shh. Will not hurt. Sorry. Sorry. Shh. Calm."_ Sesshoumaru purred into her ear.

Kagome relaxed slightly against the wall.

Sesshoumaru noticed this and a happy spark shot through him, knowing that she trusted him. Rewarding himself, he began to lick and kiss her soft neck, leaving a trail of moisture in his wake. An involuntary shudder racked Kagome's stiff body.

Kagome had no idea how to respond. So, she just stood there, receiving his gentle ministrations, going over possible outcomes to this situation. Upon arriving at the place where her pulse pulsed in her neck, he lightly nipped at it, extracting a half gasp half moan from the pinned woman. Her response made Sesshoumaru's arousal increase. Pulling back from her pulse point slightly, he blew his breath against her skin, instantly cooling the wetness on her throat. Kagome moaned and began to tremble.

She began to get intoxicated by his scents and soon found herself almost falling over from the effects. Kagome's eyes began to get hazed over, and she didn't even feel like she was in her own body anymore. What brought her back to reality was the blunt object that impacted with her belly. Looking down, her eyes tinted red in an instant, upon realizing it was her master's hardened cock jabbing at her.

Kagome let out a loud moan as her beast was released. Sesshoumaru pulled back from her neck and look at the now red-eyed demoness pinned to the wall, trying to pull free from her confines. Upon smelling her strong arousal, Sesshoumaru released her thin wrist only to have them wrapped around his neck, forcing his head down to her.

Kagome couldn't help herself. She forced her lips upon his heavily, showing him that she enjoyed his past actions. The kiss was filled with a raging fire that increased both of the demon's body temperature. Kagome was sure she would pass out from being over heated. Liquid began to slide down the inside of Kagome's thigh as the kiss wore on.

The rational side of Kagome told her beast that she should stop now! She should not mate with her master! That would be highly inappropriate! Kagome's beast shoved her down and ravished Sesshoumaru's sweet mouth.

Growling in dominance and possessiveness, Sesshoumaru's tongue departed from his mouth only to be forced into Kagome's. A moan erupted from her. Sesshoumaru roughly ran his tongue along hers. He soon began to move his tongue all over the inside of her mouth, across her cheeks, on the roof of her mouth, her tongue, and even down her throat a bit. This caused Kagome to gag slightly, but she recovered quickly. Suddenly, her knees felt weak and she collapsed against Sesshoumaru who held them both up.

Sesshoumaru pulled back, he needed to catch his breath. Across Kagome's brow, small drops of perspiration started to run down the side of her temple. Unable to control himself, Sesshoumaru leaned forward and licked up the salty liquid. She tasted divine!

Kagome's need for Sesshoumaru began to increase with every passionate kiss. In her boldness, Kagome reached around Sesshoumaru's back and grabbed his ass, only to force his hips against hers. Whimpering at the hardness of her master, she started to rotate her hips roughly against his, earning a heavy groan from him. Sesshoumaru received the message loud and clear and started to gyrate forcefully against Kagome's front, cause her to groan loudly and her deep red eyes to roll into the back of her head.

Kagome's voice carried as she started to bark and howl at the sensual sensations coursing through her body.

Sesshoumaru flashed her his pearly chops, purring in contentment of his servant's proclamation.

Raising his dangerous claws, Sesshoumaru shred both of their clothing, which ended up in heaps on the floor. Pulling her up roughly by her hips, so he could carry her in his arms, he walked them over to his bed, quickly depositing his prize on the furs. Landing on her back, she propped up on her elbows so she could see his looming figure. Looking over his body hungrily, she traced every muscle with her eyes, taking in his beautiful sight.

Now that she was able to look at him now, as naked as ever, she could see that now only did he have stripes on his wrists and face, oh no, but also on his slender hips and around his calves.

Trailing her line of vision lower, she took a gracious note of the size of her Lord's cock. Kagome shuddered at the thought of him squeezed the gigantic staff into her. She started to image the things he would do to her with that! In anticipation, she started to lift her hips off of the bed, as if to invite him into her heat.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the beautiful vixen adorning his bed. She was leaning on her elbows, her legs bent and spread, revealing to him his soon to be conquest. He instantly pounced on her, not being able to contain himself and he wanted to relieve the pain he was in.

Usually, Sesshoumaru enjoyed foreplay, but tonight, he was desperate. Situating himself between her spread legs, Sesshoumaru thrust himself into Kagome and instantly started to pound into her mindlessly. She only experienced a small twinge of pain but did not linger on it.

Load moans and groans emanated from the dancing couple. Kagome started to scream her pleasure out to the Kami's. Sesshoumaru was magnificent! It was obvious that he was an experienced lover. Although she wanted to show him how truly god like he was, by ravishing his delicious body, she was still content with him burying himself into her, deeper with each entrance.

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe his luck! On the first night of his heat, which seemed to be quite intense, he finds the bearer of the sensual scent and is now forcing himself into her tight, hot, little sheath.

_"Bitch feel good. Master happy. Good bitch. Good bitch,"_ Sesshoumaru praised.

Kagome felt her pride rise upon receiving his approval. His large member was teasing and stretching her inner muscles to an extent where it didn't even seem possible. Because of his large size, Kagome did feel pain, but that only added to her pleasure. Looking up, Kagome saw the intensity in her master's eyes.

Grunts, pants, snarls, barks and slapping skin could be heard echoing throughout the room. Kagome could feel a tight spring coil in her lower abdomen. The pain was almost excruciating.

Sesshoumaru growled out, low into her ear, for her to calm down.

Kagome tried to calm down, as Sesshoumaru instructed, but began to panic anew as he pulled out of her.

Kagome yelped and yip sadly and desperately at the absence of Sesshoumaru, pleading for him to come back.

Sesshoumaru chuckled lightly at his lover's cries and pleas. Flipping her over so she was on her knees, he pressed down her shoulders so that her butt was sticking straight up in the air. Grasping her hips firmly, to keep her from moving, placing his cock just outside of her entrance, teasing her lightly. Kagome started to whimper. She needed him and he was teasing her! Her begging whimpers were enough to send him spiraling and thrust himself deep within her.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru howled in pleasure. Forcing himself deeper into her, Kagome responded by throwing herself back to meet him each and every time.

They could feel their release coming fast. Using his demonic speed, Sesshoumaru pounded into her harshly, small trails of blood began to slide down the back of her leg. Kagome could not keep up with Sesshoumaru, so she settled for screaming out her joy and devotion to her master.

After Kagome's announcement, Sesshoumaru shot his hot seed into Kagome's welcoming womb as Kagome also met her end. Sesshoumaru once again leaned forward and inserted his sharp fangs into the left side of her neck, at the juncture of her shoulder and neck meet. Pulling back from his lover, he howled his conquest so that the entire castle could hear.

Pulling out from the drained woman, who was still on her knees, he gave her a quick and hard slap on the ass to show his approval and contentment and lay down on the bed beside her. After her spank, Kagome collapsed unto her stomach. Through half mast red eyes, she looked over at her demonic bed partner. A sated look crossed his face. Sesshoumaru leaned over, gave her a soft lick on her cheek, before he laid down and situated most of his chest on her back, knowing she would get cold during the night and he wanted to keep her warm.

Sesshoumaru growled for her to go to sleep, for he would wake her up again for another round and she complied, shivering in anticipation.

With that, the two lovers fell asleep.

**… … … … …**

On the other side of the castle, the Inu no Taisho and his mate were suddenly jolted awake by a loud howling coming from their eldest son's chambers. Kaido gave Ai a knowing look.

"It seems to me, Lady Mate, that young Sesshoumaru has released some of his built up tension, ne?" Kaido asked, suggestively wiggling his dark eyebrows.

"Hai, My Lord. It does." Ai blushed lightly at her mate's implications. They snuggled back together and fell asleep once more.

**… … … … …**

Sesshoumaru woke up not even an hour after he first took Kagome into his bed. Feeling a soothing heat below him, he lowered his silver head until his nose started to brush up against his mate's left shoulder. His tongue passed through his lips to gently lick at the now healing mating mark on her shoulder.

In her sleep, Kagome moaned lightly at the wet appendage sliding across her shoulder. The deep purring of her lover on her back caused her to wake up slowly. Opening her sleep-clouded eyes, she turned to look over her left shoulder, still on her belly, and was greeted with a head of silver hair.

Whimpering her greeting, Sesshoumaru pulled his head off of her left shoulder and looked into her still red eyes, mimicking Sesshoumaru's. He leaned up and started to nuzzle her face with his own to ensure that she was covered in his scent. Purring in contentment, Kagome nuzzled her head into Sesshoumaru's.

He crawled off of her back only to end up beside her, lying flat in his back. Sesshoumaru pushed his chest up into the air, arching his back, to straighten out his tired muscles. Kagome, on the other hand, did a very cat-like action. She climbed up onto her knees, dipped her back down low, forcing her butt into the air and stretch her arms out in front of her chest, against the furs under her. Not being able to hold back, Sesshoumaru slapped Kagome on the ass again, receiving a surprised yip.

He gave a low chuckle as he reached out and grabbed his mate by her tiny waist and pulled her onto his chest. Kagome startled and rested her chin on her mate's wide chest. Looking up his naked chest, her red eyes met his, and she smiled contently at him. Sesshoumaru barked quietly at her, informing her of his own happiness. Kagome snuffled and relaxed fully.

Kagome grunted softly and shifted and she wiggled her hips against his. Sesshoumaru let out a grateful sigh and pushed his hips up against hers. Large clawed hands grasped Kagome's hips and pushed her against himself. Growling loudly, Sesshoumaru didn't let Kagome maneuver herself; he rubbed her against his hardening member. Kagome snarled at him, angered by his overly dominant nature. Grinning up at her, Sesshoumaru continued.

Struggling against his hold, Kagome tried to pry herself away from his rapidly heating body. His grip tightened. Kagome snarled furiously at him, demanding her release her **now**. Sesshoumaru chuckled darkly and thrust roughly against her. Moaning loudly, Kagome dug her claws into his strong chest and sat straight up. Licking her chops at her prey, Kagome grabbed the back of Sesshoumaru's beck and pulled him up to her mouth.

Smiling into the rough, wet kiss, Sesshoumaru let his claws rub his mate's cunt harshly. Groaning in appreciation, Kagome pressed down against his hand, hoping he would allow one of his long fingers to penetrate her. Shifting away from her mouth, Sesshoumaru gently kissed her tiny chin and ventured down her graceful neck.

Kagome moved so that she kneeled over Sesshoumaru's pulsing sex. Gazing hungrily down at the male beneath her, Kagome impaled herself on his engorged cock. Her back arched in complete satisfaction. A strangled gasp was ripped from Sesshoumaru's lips at the unexpected dominance. A hot, pink tongue passionately washed Sesshoumaru's cheek. Strong claws gently massaged Kagome's scalp and another other claw rested on her hip.

In a heavy, steady rhythm, Kagome rode her mate's attentive manhood. Leaning forward, causing Sesshoumaru's cock to pound deeper into her vagina, Kagome started to whisper obscenities, in the language of their ancestors, into his ear. That made Sesshoumaru snap. Cupping the back of Kagome's head, Sesshoumaru pushed her back until she was laying on her back on the warm fur. Snatching Kagome legs, he rested her thighs on his shoulders and continued his assault on her body. Kagome arched into her lover, enjoying the roughness of his touch.

Kagome sharp nails raked down Sesshoumaru's back, making him shiver in appreciation. She was a strong female. He like his female's _feisty_. He could feel the muscles tensing; he absently noticed his toes curling under. Kagome was panting against his shoulders. Oh gods! She felt as if she was going to pass out. Sesshoumaru was a powerful being and obviously, mating was one of his stronger forte's. Kagome groaned loudly and ground her hips frantically up into her lover's.

Their haggard breaths commingled as their mating neared the end. Kagome momentarily lost all brain function. A loud, animalistic groan left Kagome's chest as she reached her long awaited climax. Sesshoumaru growled down at the limp female as his seed shot deep into her womb. For long minutes the young couple stayed in the same position, Kagome's legs still resting on Sesshoumaru's shoulders. Carefully, Sesshoumaru lowered her legs and let his head rest on her comforting shoulder. Kagome's breath started to become more regular and she wrapped her dainty arms around his broad shoulders.

_"My mate,"_ Kagome purred to Sesshoumaru, cradling him against herself. Sesshoumaru shifted slightly, making himself more comfortable on her shoulder. Kagome smiled. Soft, wispy kisses fluttered across his shoulders. Getting sleepy, Kagome nuzzled Sesshoumaru's neck, his strong scent lulling her to sleep.

Sesshoumaru flinched suddenly, startling the young demoness under him. Kagome whimpered in worry for her master's well being. What made him flinch so suddenly?

On the inside, Sesshoumaru was fighting against his beast, wanting to gain control of the current situation. As the battle raged on, Sesshoumaru's beast yipped in pain. His mate instantly bent and started to lick his cheek comfortingly and rubbing her finger tips softly over his back.

Shocking the demoness, Sesshoumaru pushed her away from her roughly, causing her to whimper in pain and shock. Her whimpering continued as Sesshoumaru's eyes flickered between his usual gold and his piercing red.

"Get…dressed," Sesshoumaru ground out roughly, still trying to fight back his beast. Before Kagome could respond Sesshoumaru's beast whined that he didn't want her to go. Sesshoumaru snapped is jaw at his beast's foolishness.

The red in Kagome's eyes also began to fade. Realizing the position she was in, she jumped up off of his bed and made her way hastily to the pile of clothes that were on the floor by the end of the bed.

Although the clothes were badly torn, she threw them on quickly in desperation of leaving his room immediately. Looking down at herself briefly, she noted that the kimono had lost most of both sleeves and was embarrassingly short.

Not wanting to linger in his presence for too much longer, bolted for the door, unlocked it, slid the shoji screen open, and literally ran down the hall. Maneuvering around corners, almost falling into walls and skidding to a stop, she stopped just out side of the large servant quarters. She hastily pulled back the door and closed it immediately after she was inside.

All of the other servants were still sleeping soundly in their pallets and cots, unaware of the young slave's distress. Sliding her back down the screen door and bringing her knees up to her chest, she lowered her head and let her tears begin to fall. All of the memories of last night washed over her like a tidal wave. Although she was not in control of her own body, nor could she feel anything, she saw everything her beast did to her Lord. What she did was shameful. It was never intended to happen.

A light sting irritated her left shoulder, effectively knocking her out of her self-pity rut. Pulling down the tattered kimono, she looked over but saw nothing. Running her finger tips lightly over the base of her neck, her eyes widened at what she felt. Kagome traced over to now healing circles imprinted into her neck, revealing to the world that she was Master Sesshoumaru's mate.

What had she done?


	2. Installment Two: Why?

**-Sesshoumaru's Fiend+**

Hello, everybody! Okay, there were some very minor edits to this chapter. I actually really liked this one, so there wasn't a lot to change. I can guarantee you, though, that the next couple of chapters will have a lot of changes made. I don't know; I all of a sudden got inspired to tweak this story a bit. The next update will be out soon [I hope. Thank you every one for your reviews! Please, enjoy, and I will see **you** next chapter!

_--Ashley_

**-Warnings+**

This story will contain adult situations and content. If you are underage, or are not comfortable reading strongly rated content, then simply walk away from this story. Please, no flames if you are too dumb to **not** pay attention to my warning.

Apples and Cinnamon

**Installment Two:** _Why?_

Kagome didn't sleep a wink for the rest of the night. Visions of earlier flashed through her head. She shuddered. What possessed her beast to do that? That was her master! She was nowhere near good enough to share his bed. She couldn't help but feel that she took advantage of her master, at his time of weakness. She had never felt more ashamed.

Kagome stretched out on the pallet that she was currently sprawled out on, her muscles aching with each movement. Flinching slightly as a crack came from her neck, she stood up shakily and straighten out her usual kimono, that was now shredded to strips.

Pulling her one wrist above her head with her other hand, she walked across the servant filled room to where a hallway that was filled with shoji doors. Walking down the long hallway, she continued to pad her way to the last door on the left. Torches alight with a vibrant flame hung from the walls, illuminating the dark passage.

Pushing open the screen, Kagome entered her small quarters. Upon the tiny futon, buried deep within the mattress and the single set of cotton blankets, Kagome noted that the ill Kaede was still sound asleep.

Kaede was the kind handmaid that had raised Kagome after the death of her mother. She was like a second mother to the orphan.

Sadly though, Kaede was suffering from an illness that even the healer could not name. In different circumstances, Kaede would have been sleeping in her own quarters, across the hall from her own, but Master Inu Taisho was currently doing renovations to the servant areas.

After wandering down to where the servants dwell, to hand pick a worker for a visiting lord, he saw the conditions in which his staff had to live. At that moment, for the first time in his life, he was filled with self-disgust. Immediately, Taisho ordered that proper rooms and areas be made for his servants, specifically ordering four rooms at the end of the hall to be made larger than the rest, for that was where his prized workers were to sleep. The far two rooms were reserved for Kagome and the human servant, Kaede. The other two rooms beside them were reserved for the castle's healer, Kioko, a panther demoness, and the other for the cook, a tiger demoness by the name of Machiko. Only Kagome's room was complete because she did not need many things in her room, where Kaede needed more to help with her dwindling health.

Kagome approached the bump in the blankets. Peering through the darkness, Kagome noted that Kaede was still asleep. Sniffing the air around the human, the young demoness could still smell the heavy scent of the illness harming her old, frail body. A high temperature rivaled the sun's own heat. Looking upon Kaede with saddened eyes, she lightly brushed back a few strands of silver hair from her forehead. Decided that she shouldn't linger to long, else she wake the sleeping woman, she retreated to the door, closing it behind her. Turning right, back down the hallway, she proceeded to the kitchen where she would help the cook fix breakfast, hoping it will empty her whirling mind.

… … … … …

Sesshoumaru had gained control of his rampaging beast hours ago. Since then, he had been scolding it for its rash behavior. Inwardly, he was disgusted with himself. How could he mate with a servant girl? How degrading!

The young lord continued to pace the large expanse of his main chambers, a flickering fire roared in the fireplace, warming the room.

His brow was compressed into a frown.

What to do now? He distinctly remembered marking the girl as his mate, but he couldn't remember which one it was for the life of him! He couldn't remember her face, and it's not as if he remembered her name!

Her scent.

That would be the only distinguishable trait from all of the other girls. He was formulating a plan. He had to get out of this life mate bond! It would clearly not work out and it wasn't even he who did it!

'Baka Beast.' Sesshoumaru scolded coldly again.

Truth be told, Sesshoumaru did not want, nor did he need, a mate. He was still considered quite young in demon years; he could have simply procrastinated putting it off for a couple of years. But then that would mean that his father would be breathing down is neck like a rabid bear.

Sesshoumaru sat down on a black cushion in front of the fire, reeling through the current situation. Scenes from last night splayed across his mind's eye. The sweet taste of the demonesses neck, her soft hair falling across her shoulders, sweat falling from her face as he forced himself into her continuously. These images made Sesshoumaru's member go hard, as if on it's own accord.

Sesshoumaru groan, severely not needed this right now. His beast reared its white head and started to belt out for its mate to come and sate her master. Unknown to the rational Sesshoumaru, Kagome's own beast was hollering out her response, but was being tightly held back by Kagome.

A whimper erupted from the white dog. Sesshoumaru question it as to why it was distressed.

_"Mate not coming."_

'Perfectly fine with me.'

Sesshoumaru's beast growled at his master threateningly.

Inwardly rolling his eyes at the inu's antics, Sesshoumaru thought about how people who react upon hearing that he had a mate. What would his mother do? Surely she could react either negatively or positively. Sesshoumaru didn't even want to dwell on how his mother may react negatively. His father. Well, that was a different story. His father would most likely be pleased that he had finally chosen a mate. Now at least he would get off of his back and mind him the hel-

Sesshoumaru stopped that train of thought. His father! Of course! He could dissolve the mating mark and then all will be well again!

_"No! Master! Please! Don't!."_

'Silence, beast. You are the one who got us into this mess. Not me.'

The white inu started to whimper anew.

Feeling he arrived at a suitable conclusion, he rose from his pillow and exited his room in search of his father.

… … … … …

A very irate Inuyasha spit out the breakfast that was just served to him.

"You call this food? It's more like crap to me! What the hell is wrong with you?! What, you got shit for brains? Now, get your worthless ass back into that kitchen and cook me something else. And make sure it's edible this time!" Inuyasha ranted, throwing the full bowl of food at Kagome who was in a bow, on her knees.

Inuyasha had been having a good morning, until he woke up of course. First of all, in his sleep, he somehow managed to rip long strips into his favorite blanket set, effectively ruining it, he couldn't find his usual red kimono, so he was forced to wear a black replica instead, and now he was just served the worst dish of his life.

As Kagome was beginning to stand up, Inuyasha did something he had never done before; he backhanded Kagome across her porcelain face, hard. Yelping from shock, Kagome landed in an undignified heap on the dining area floor. Her bottom lip was cut open and blood was flowing freely from the cut. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with scared eyes, not knowing what to do next.

Grabbing a handful of midnight hair, he yanked Kagome up so that she was practically kneeling.

"When I give an order, I want it done immediately. Is that clear, whore?"

Kagome remained mute.

"Answer me when I ask you a question, you useless creature!" Inuyasha boomed.

"Y-yes, master."

"Good," Inuyasha's voice was dripping with venom. "Do it. NOW!"

Kagome quickly scrambled out of the room, once released from his grasp, and ran to the door. Ripping the screen door open, she almost ran into a hard chest. Not noticing the entering individual, she ran like the devil was chasing her, down the hall and into the kitchen.

Kaido stood in the doorway, trying to shake the current state of mild shock from his person. Who was that and why did they leave so suddenly? Shrugging lightly, he entered the room and spotted a mess of food on the floor.

"What happened here?" Kaido asked his youngest son coldly.

Inuyasha's hanyou ears lowered a little bit.

Inuyasha was his only bastard pup. As a gift, the lord of the North gave the Inu no Taisho a concubine as a gift for his victory during the battle against the southern armies. Kaido reluctantly took the human woman into his bed. He bedded her only once. It was necessary so that the lord who gave her to him would not be dishonored. So, no matter how much it pained him, or his mate, he took her into his bed and, unintentionally, sired Inuyasha. During childbirth, the concubine died, leaving Inuyasha, the hanyou, in his father's graces. Normally, lords would cast aside their bastard children and move on. Kaido, unlike others, had honor and kindness. So, out of the goodness of his heart, he opened his home up to the young hanyou and labeled him a prince. Most days, he regretted that decision. Ever since he could remember, Inuyasha had been taking advantage of his position. Oh, but Kaido will straighten him out soon, one way or another.

Inuyasha mumbled something incoherently in response to his father's inquiry.

"Damn it Inuyasha. Don't mumble."

"I said, _Father_, that a brainless twit for a servant prepared a disgusting meal, and I made sure that she knew it," Inuyasha said, a little bit to forcefully for his Father's liking.

"Watch your tongue, pup." Kaido sniffed the air lightly, catching the faint scent of blood. Deducing that it wasn't Inuyasha's blood, he figured he had hit someone. But who?

"Who did you strike?"

"Some servant girl from the kitchen. No one of great importance," Inuyasha replied in a bored tone.

Kaido thought for a moment, on all of the servants that were currently working in the kitchen. He had given most workers the day off; save for a few who were vital in making sure the house ran smoothly. Ticking off the limited servants, his eyes widened in realization on who it must be, the only kitchen maid who served meals; Kagome.

Faster than the speed of light, Kaido appeared in front of Inuyasha, was sitting cross-legged on the floor. Towering over him in an intimidating way, he peered straight into his son's golden globes.

"Kagome" he bit out roughly. "You…hit…Kagome?!"

Kaido was beyond outraged! He was prepared to throttle Inuyasha for all he was worth.

Inuyasha flinched at his father's tone, but recovered immediately.

"Feh! Like I know! It's of no importance! They're mere slaves and have no meaning!"

"Watch your tongue, pup! Do you not know to whom you speak? You may be my son, but I am still the Western Lord and you SHALL show me respect! As for the servants having no meaning, you are seriously mistaken! They probably have more meaning than you do! They are the ones that make sure you are fed and clothed! They make sure your chambers are cleaned and that the demon horses are groomed if you wish to take them out for a ride! They do EVERYTHING in this household! If you do not learn to respect and appreciate their worth, as well as learn your place, you shall wish that you never entered the Palace of the Moon! Do I make my self clear?!"

Inuyasha trembled.

This was most definitely a first. The Inu no Taisho never lost his cool. NEVER! This was probably the first time in history. He was really pissed off.

Inuyasha was so dumbfounded, that all he could do was nod.

Sighing in irritation, Kaido situated himself at the head of the table and waited for breakfast to be served.

Moments later, a very edgy Sesshoumaru sauntered into the room and froze just a few feet inside of the door way. A scent entered his nose. Blood. His mate's blood. But where was his mate?

Still in his heat cycle, he was having a difficult time controlling his beast, who was growling in rage at whom ever hurt his mate.

Kaido noticed that Sesshoumaru's breathing was become more labored and his eyes were absorbing a red hue.

"Sesshoumaru," he started.

Sesshoumaru snapped his attention and head directly to his father who looked slightly concerned. Speaking in inu, he asked his father a question.

_"Who hurt mate?!"_

Sesshoumaru's fang became longer, threatening the individual who caused harm to his beloved.

Kaido sat and contemplated his words for a moment. Mate? Who is he talking about. Not being able to reach a conclusion as to who his mate was. He decided he would ask.

"Who is your mate, pup?"

_"Mate!!"_ It howled again.

Just outside of the dining area, a loud clanging of food and utensils hitting the floor answered his question. The bearer's eyes seeped red when the beast heard her mates call.

Running into the room, Kagome flung herself at Sesshoumaru, wrapping her arms around his neck, her legs around his hips, forcing him to fall to the floor. Kagome began to yip happily as she nuzzled her face all over Sesshoumaru's neck as a sign of affection.

Reacting instantly, Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around Kagome and pulled her flush against his body. Licking the side of her cheek to gain her attention, she lifted her head from his neck and looked straight into his red eyes.

Sesshoumaru started to growl when he saw her bottom lip swollen and dried blood sealing a large crack. Smelling her lips briefly, he turned his sharp gaze to Inuyasha, who still sat at the table, stunned as a deer looking into head lights.

_"YOU!"_ He howled out.

Sesshoumaru was about to stand up, walk over to the half-breed, and slice him open with his claw, but ceased his movement when Kagome whimpered in his lap, her head hung down.

Instantly forgetting about revenge, he leaned his head down, lifting Kagome's head by hooking his nose under hers so she would look at him. Tears began to spill from the sides of Kagome's eyes. Leaning forward, Sesshoumaru lapped up the tears staining her face. Whimpering in reply, he asked her what was wrong.

_"Kagome missed Master. Kagome don't want Master to leave again."_

They both knew that they couldn't stay like this for too long because their masters would soon take over.

Sesshoumaru lowered his head so that his forehead was leaning against hers. He closed his eyes and inhaled that addictive scent of apples and cinnamon. Opening his eyes again, he was greeted with warm crimson eyes, gazing at him affectionately.

Pulling back a bit, he lowered his mouth to hers. Kagome began to advance, anticipating one of his searing kisses she participated in the night before. Sesshoumaru, however, had other plans. Holding her chin lightly between his thumb and pointer finger, he continued his route to her mouth.

A pink tongue darted from Sesshoumaru's open mouth only to lick Kagome's bottom lip, sending a tremor of excitement shooting through Kagome. Sesshoumaru couldn't help the smirk that graced his lips. He continued to lick her lip until his healing abilities set in and started to heal the wounded appendage, making it reduce to it's original, mouth-watering size.

Not being able to resist anymore, he captured her lips in a sweltering kiss that made them feel like they were wearing heavy kimonos in the Sierra Desert. Kagome, acting rather boldly, let her tongue pass out of her mouth, to lick and caress both of Sesshoumaru soft folds. Groaning in satisfaction, Sesshoumaru opened up for Kagome, who instantly plundered his mouth greedily. Sesshoumaru, being the male, wanted to be more dominant. Forcing his tongue roughly against hers, he entered her sweet cave and licked her essence. Pushing herself further into Sesshoumaru, Kagome began to run her fingers through his tempting silver hair.

Growling in approval, he wrapped her arms around her waist and lowered her to the floor, so that she was lying on her back and he was hovering above her.

Kaido cleared his throat before they could go any further.

The slight distraction gave the masters of their bodies enough time to regain control.

Kagome's once red eyes faded into a beautiful brown.

Squirming out from under Sesshoumaru, Kagome quickly got on her knees and place her forehead to the ground, her hands forming a triangle on the ground, as she bent to Sesshoumaru who was still on his hands and knees. His golden eyes returned and reflected obvious shock and surprise. What was that? His beast just let him feel what it was doing to Kagome's lips. He had to admit. It felt sensational! That was, by far, the best kiss he has ever received in his entire existence.

"I'm sorry, Master Sesshoumaru. I'm sorry!" Kagome quickly jumped up from her position on the floor and dashed out of the room and headed back for the kitchen, passing a servant who was cleaning up the mess she made outside of the door, before Sesshoumaru could stop her.

A moment later, Sesshoumaru broke out of his trance and situated himself at the low table, to the right of his father. The room fell eerily quiet. Sesshoumaru waited. He waited for the obvious questions his father would ask and the idiotic words that would surely spurt from the stupid half-breeds mouth.

Silence was a dark cloud that hung over them.

Inuyasha broke the silence with a laugh that rivaled a hyena's.

Growling in defense of himself, and unconsciously Kagome as well, Sesshoumaru shot hot and cold daggers into is brother, wishing too much to lop his head right off from his body.

"Silence, fool," Kaido intervened coldly.

That shut Inuyasha right up.

Sighing, the Inu no Taisho turned to his heir.

"So…" he began, in a much softer tone. "When did that happen?"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and rubbed his temple to try and focus on what his father was asking and not on the many different ways to kill a hanyou.

"Last night."

Kaido could not suppress the humor in his next question.

"So that was Kagome that made you howl last night, huh?"

Sesshoumaru didn't respond out of fear of being disrespectful. Kaido understood his son's lack of response.

Before Taisho could continue his questioning, Inuyasha interrupted rudely.

"So…" he snorted. "Was she a good fuck?"

At that, Sesshoumaru and his beast became outraged.

Thrusting his arm in a speedy fashion, a green whip flew from two finger tips on his right hand and struck Inuyasha firmly against his chest, knocking the wind out of him and flinging him back a few feet. In a blink of an eye, Sesshoumaru was holding Inuyasha up by his throat, his right hand firmly wrapped around it, cutting off his much needed air supply.

"Don't you ever insult this Sesshoumaru or his mate again. And if you so much as lay one claw on her again I will ensure that you suffer a long and painful death. Are we clear?"

Inuyasha nodded and Sesshoumaru dropped him into an trampled dump.

Returning to his position at the table, Sesshoumaru sat down and took a long cleansing breath.

The scent of peaches and crème hit the three male inu's instantly as Ai entered the doorway. In an instant, Sesshoumaru and Kaido were standing and in a low bow to greet her. Inuyasha, however, stayed plonked on his ass, a sour expression glued onto his visage.

Ai blushed at seeing her mate and pup bowing. She realized this gave her a great opportunity to do something she doesn't get to do very often. Walking over to Sesshoumaru, she placed a loving kiss on top of his lowered head and greeted him.

"Good morning, Puppy." Ai smiled warmly.

Sesshoumaru stood up straight, warmth reflecting in his eyes when he responded.

"Good morning, Mother."

Nodding her head in acknowledgment, she moved onto her mate and placed a loving kiss on his head as well.

"Good morning, My Lord."

"Good morning, Koibito."

Again, Ai blushed at the pet name her mate used. Smiling warmly, Kaido gathered Ai in his arms and placed a loving kiss on the crescent moon on her forehead.

"Breakfast will be served shortly, Koishii," he informed.

"Yes, my Lord. Umm. My Lord?"

"Yes?"

"May I put your hair up? I do love to play with it." Ai asked hopefully, twirling some of his deep, silk gray hair that fell down his chest, in between her small fingers.

"Of course, Dearest," Kaido responded, sitting down on the floor and pulling out a leather band for her to tie his hair up with.

Smiling warmly, Ai grabbed the band from her lover's hands and proceeded to his reverse and started to gather his almost gray hair in her soft hands. Pulling it up to the crown of his head, she secured the tie and untangled the few mangled strands of hair, before walking over to her seat.

Kadio, however, had different plans. Reaching up, he grabbed Ai by the waist and pulled her down into his lap, receiving a small squeak from her.

Before breakfast could be served, Sesshoumaru decided he wanted to dismiss himself to think

"Mother, Father, may I please depart? I am not hungry and with to meditate," Sesshoumaru inquired.

"Of course, Pup. Off you go!" Ai exclaimed, smiling happily from her seat on her mate's lap.

A small smile graced his lips as he bowed low to his mother and father before leaving the room.

Kaido immediately turned his attention to Inuyasha, a stern look in his eyes.

"Now you…"

… … … … …

Sesshoumaru had to get out of that room. The obvious smell of Kagome's arousal still lingered there. Proceeding out to the gardens, he chose a path and started to travel to his destination. Passing a rainbow if different colored petals, he arrived at a beautiful koi pond, in the middle of the garden, with a stylish waterfall on the left hand side.

Sitting down in the soft green grass, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and began to think.

Why does his beast react so strongly to Kagome? He noted to himself to make sure he asks his father later. Why did his beast allow him to feel what it felt? Why did he find himself wanting to indulge in her sweet and savory mouth again and again? Why did he have this sudden urge to repeat his own beast's actions? Yes, he was physically attracted to this inu demoness, but there was something more than that. A connection.

Why?

… … … … …

Kagome was unnerved to say the least. After her hasty dismissal from the dining area, she hurried into the kitchen. Ignoring Machiko's curious stares. Machiko was a beautiful demoness indeed. Today, she left her hair down, the bright scarlet tresses falling lazily down her shoulders to her middle back. Green eyes sparkled inquisitively at Kagome. Before she had a chance to ask what was wrong and why she smelt like Lord Sesshoumaru, Kagome retrieved a small tray of food and a cup of hot tea before departing the room.

Walking down the many twisting hallways and bending turns, she made her way downstairs, a floor above the dungeons, to the servant chambers. Re-entering the room, she made her way to where Kaede was staying.

Pushing open the thin shoji door, Kagome was greeted by the downtrodden face of Kioko. Kioko had dark yellow eyes and midnight black hair that was done in a tight braid, cascading down her back. She was sitting on the edge of Kaede's bed.

The tiny smile that was her face before she entered the room slid off her face when the strong scent of death flooded her senses.

"How long?" Kagome inquired softly.

"About 30 minutes ago Kagome. I'm sorry," Kioko responded softly.

"No. Thank you, Kioko, for all of your help and efforts. I shall go inform the undertaker."

Before Kioko could respond, Kagome swiftly left her room and made her way to the nearest village where the palace undertaker was currently offering his services.

Kagome didn't cry. Why? She was practically her second mother and she is not even mourning her death. She had never felt more cold and numb. In that single moment, Kagome was purged of all thought and feeling. Even her current crisis involving a deadly demon prince escaped her mind. She was empty. She was a vessel. She was dead on the inside for the first time since her mother died. Kagome was alone again.

… … … … …

Lord Kaido received word of his head servant's death and immediately issued a honorable burial for her. They laid Kaede's body under a sakura tree in the Northern gardens where almost no one entered.

Kagome was the only one who visited the fresh grave, but only for a moment. All of the other residents in the great Palace of the Moon were currently preoccupied with other activities to even cast a glance out to the gardens.

Kagome sighed.

"Kaede…" Kagome started, talking to the body buried deep within the warm soil. "I must tell you something. I have not told any one else and I do not think I will." She paused, trying to calm herself.

"I am mated to our master, Master Sesshoumaru. Can you believe that? I barely even do. Trust me Kaede, it was not planned. I do not believe he marked me intentionally." Kagome then reached up and cupped the bite mark on her left shoulder. "I am not saying I am not honored! Trust me, I am! But I am indeed not worthy enough! I am a mere servant in his household. He shouldn't have even taken me into his bed! He has Kagura-sama, his prized concubine for that! And the worst part? I wasn't even in control! My baka inu decided to take control.

"I also do not believe Master Sesshoumaru would want to take me as his mate. It wouldn't even be proper! We are of two different classes! While he resides in the highest possible status, I am sitting right at the bottom.

"Tonight, if I can, I will try and pay a visit to Lord Inu Taisho and ask him to reverse the mark. He is the Lord of the land so he will be able to do it!"

Kagome nodded her head, filled with determination.

She raised her brown eyes up to the sky and noticed the sun beginning to set. Her eyes widened a fraction.

'Oh no!' Kagome thought frantically. 'I was supposed to help out in the kitchen again!'

Standing up hastily, Kagome bolted from the gardens and flew through the palace, intent on reaching the kitchen.

Skidding around a corner, Kagome ran into a hard mass and ended up toppling onto the floor. She lifted her abused head from the ground and directed her eyes to the object that stopped her run. Brown met gold.

"Well, well, well. It's the little kitchen girl," Inuyasha snarled, crossing his arms in front of his chest. A wicked smirk crossed his tanned features. "Bow."

Instinctually, Kagome pranced into the proper bow and remained there.

"Now…" Inuyasha started to walk around her, inspecting her. "My father gave me hell for smacking you today. Well, that got me a little irked. Why wouldn't it? Then, not ten whole minutes later, I am whipped across the chest by my brother's attack and choked. Do you know what he was doing?" Inuyasha stopped his ramble when he came to her left side. He swiftly kicked her over, succeeding in cracking a rib.

Kagome landed on her side. She gasped in pain as the broken rib punctured something within her body.

"He was defending you. YOU! What the fuck is so special about you? You are lower than the ground I walk on! How is it that you have every one in this house under your 'graces'?! How is it that everyone feels the need to protect the servant girl? I am not as weak minded as the others in the Palace of the Moon! I will not fall victim to your charms, witch!"

Inuyasha bent down and picked Kagome up by the neck. He started to dig his claws into the side of her neck; hot, crimson blood flooded out, soiling her kimono and his hands.

"Now, I will give you the same treatment that I get. I will not be held in lower status then a serving bitch!"

Inuyasha increased the pressure.

Kagome couldn't breath. Her eyes kept fluttering, choking sounds slipped out of her throat, she couldn't move. She couldn't react. She couldn't breathe.

The dim hallway started to spin. Her vision was becoming blurry and distorted. A black cloud covered her eyes, sweeping her from consciousness.

… … … … …

Sesshoumaru was sitting in his room, cross legged in his makeshift bed, reading over scrolls for tomorrows conference with the minor lords of the Western lands. His spacious room was, once again, filled with illuminated candles, fighting off the approaching night.

He was growing bored of this proposal. Wearing only his white hakamas, he leaned his left elbow down to his knee and rested his chin on it. He continued to study the scroll in his right hand.

'Idiot,' Sesshoumaru mused. He thought that the lord in the northern part of the western territories must have a pumpkin for a head. The idea's he was throwing around was preposterous and would only succeed in lowering the well being and economy of his father's lands.

Sesshoumaru sighed.

At the end of the long report, the lord added that his eldest daughter was still available for him to take as his mate. He merely rolled his eyes. The lower lord was constantly thrusting his daughter onto him. That was pretty bad considering she already did that as well.

Sure, she was an attractive creature and definitely one to be desired, but Sesshoumaru had this 'thing' for cats. The thing was, he didn't like them. Yes, the Northern Royal family was a family of, you guessed it, black panthers.

Sesshoumaru scoffed.

'This Sesshoumaru needs no mate.' He thought smugly.

Surprisingly, Sesshoumaru's demonic creature was quiet today. He didn't mind it. No. It was just a change from its usually talkative self. He figured it was off sulking somewhere.

Suddenly, it bit him.

Yes, his inu actually bit him.

'Holy hell! What was that for, baka beast!?' Sesshoumaru growled angrily.

_"Do not deny mate."_

Sesshoumaru sighed.

'She is not our mate. Just a mistake.'

_"Dumb Master! She our mate!"_

'Funny, I thought _I_ was the master here.'

His inu growled angrily.

'Get over it. We are going to speak to Father tomorrow about our situation.'

_"What Master do?"_

'Remove the mark.'

_"No! Master!! Please! Mate - "_

It fell silent suddenly. This shocked Sesshoumaru. What was going on with it lately? Perhaps he should talk to his father about it tomorrow.

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru's beast reared up angrily. A deafening roar resounded within Sesshoumaru's body.

'Silence!'

It continued to roar.

'What is it?'

Sesshoumaru was now becoming concerned, thinking his beast was taking their heat worse than expected.

_"Kill Inuyasha! Mate!"_

'Dear beast, we have been _trying_ to kill Inuyasha for years but for some reason father disapproves.'

_"Inuyasha hurt mate!"_

'Yes, he hit her this morning.' He deducted.

_"No, Sesshoumaru! Now!"_

'So?'

That set the beast off completely. How could his master be so cold, uncaring, and distant from the radiant creature he claimed? Had he no honor?

The beast bit him again. Harder.

Sesshoumaru was pained greatly and growled out loud. His beast gained control of his body and leapt up from the bed and flew through the open shoji doors. Using his demon speed, Sesshoumaru zipped around the palace, following Kagome's sweet apples and cinnamon scent.

_"Hold on, Mate. I coming!"_

Turning one more corner, Sesshoumaru caught a sight that disgusted and angered both Sesshoumaru and his beast. There stood Inuyasha, garbed in a black kimono, choking the life out of the gasping Kagome.

Sesshoumaru lost it.

He charged at Inuyasha, making him let go of Kagome and crumble to the floor.

A sharp snarl passed through Sesshoumaru's lips and he looked down at the quivering mass of hanyou on the floor.

_"Fool! You hurt precious mate! I should kill you! But Father will be mad."_

Inuyasha, only being a half demon, did not inherit the ability to speak or understand the ancient inu language. It all sounded like snarls and barks to him.

Before Inuyasha could whimper out a word, Sesshoumaru extended his poison whip and lashed it out against Inuyasha's clothes, cutting through the layers and slicing his skin. He repeated this action a number of more times.

When he was finished, all that was left was a bloody mass, barely clinging onto life.

_"Touch her again and you will die, half-breed."_ Sesshoumaru's rough voice edged out so that Inuyasha could understand. Sesshoumaru figured he should help out his beast since it seemed that the hanyou didn't understand that Kagome was mated to them, whether it be accidental or not.

Turning to face Kagome, Sesshoumaru saw that her face was pale. She was still breathing, but it came out in rasps and puffs. Scooping her up in his arms, he pivoted on his heel and made his way back to his chambers.

Walking into his room, pushing the door closed with his heel, he walked over to his bed and gently deposited Kagome into its confines. Sesshoumaru's brows drew together in concern. Why would anyone want to hurt this beautiful creature?

Looking up to her collar, he noticed that it was stained with fresh blood. Carefully, he raked his claws over her kimono, cautious not to cut her, he relieved her body of the garb. There was no way in hell she would be able to wear it now.

His deep red eyes drank in her goddess body. She was absolutely beautiful with her dark hair, pale skin, smooth belly, toned legs, and curvy body. She truly was a sight.

He quickly removed his clothes and threw them off to some random location within his room.

Sesshoumaru climbed onto of her, covering her body with his. Despite being fish belly pale and unconscious, her body still radiated scorching heat. It took every fiber of his being not to ravish her now.

Tilting her head to the side, he took note of the small half moon marks on her neck where blood was still coursing out. Bending down, Sesshoumaru started to devour her escaping blood.

It was indeed the finest taste he had ever had! He continued to lick up the running trails, eventually making his way back up to the punctures. Sesshoumaru ran his tongue along the marks at an even pace, swallowing the blood as well as using his demonic powers to heal them over. He continued until it healed.

Again, the beast let Sesshoumaru taste and feel what he was doing, almost bribing him to let them keep her as their mate.

_"Taste good, Does she not, Master?"_

'Hn.'

_"Do no lie to yourself, Master. If you tell truth, I back down and you finish,"_ It bargained.

Sesshoumaru hesitated.

'Yes.'

_"Do not understand, Master. Yes what?"_

'She does taste divine.'

Sesshoumaru raised his head from her neck and looked down at her features.

His beast smirked smugly.

Sesshoumaru was practically shaking from anticipation.

_"Master?"_

'Hn?'

_"May we keep her?"_

'Let me think about it, alright?'

_"Yes, Master."_

His beast kept up his part of the deal and allowed him to gain control again. The red dissipated from his eyes and his molten ones returned. Without hesitation, Sesshoumaru gently turned her head to the opposite side and began to devour the blood coursing down her neck as if he was a starving man.

Once those wounds closed, Sesshoumaru and his demon were both sated.

Sesshoumaru slowly and carefully rose from Kagome's form and moved to lie directly beside her. He pulled up the blankets and furs and turned to his side to face Kagome, her head was still turned so her face was facing Sesshoumaru.

Unconsciously, Sesshoumaru ran a knuckle softly down her cheek, reveling in its warmth and softness.

_"Master?"_

'Hai?'

_"How will Master decide if we can keep mate?"_

'If I find her worthy, then we may keep her, understood? Hopefully she will be awake tomorrow so I may speak with her. Rest now.'

_"Yes, Master. Goodnight."_

'Goodnight.'

With that, Sesshoumaru drifted away, off to the realm of the unknown.


	3. Installment Three: What Now?

**Sesshoumaru's Fiend**

Hello, everybody! Yes, here we are again. On chapter three. Personally, this is one of my favorite stories [well, that I have written. Once I finish this story, then I will continue on with **Ghost in the Glass** and **The Days of Black.** The update for the former is about 1/3 complete. I am updating quite quickly right now because most of the chapters are written, and I am just editing and adding some more scenes. I need to write three extra chapters, and that may take a while. Thank-you to everyone who reviewed! Please, enjoy!

_--Ashley_

**Warnings**

This story will contain adult situations and content. If you are underage, or are not comfortable reading strongly rated content, then simply walk away from this story. Please, no flames if you are too dumb to **not** pay attention to my warning.

Apples and Cinnamon

**Installment Three:** _What's Going To Happen Now?_

Kagome woke up slowly, peeling off layers of fatigue. A blinding light assaulted her fragile eyes, stunning her momentarily. Instantly she became aware of a sharpening pain on the left side of her body. Her neck ached with soreness.

Lifting her weary head as much as possible, she looked down at her lithe form, noticing that a black fur blanket was pulled up to her collar bone. Wanting to examine the area where she was sore on her side, she sat up slowly, wincing at the affects. The fur fell down and tumbled into a heap on her lap.

Kagome wasn't wearing any clothes on her bruised form. The area just below her breasts and above her waist had a bandage tightly wrapped around it. What happened to her last night?

Reaching back into her memory, Kagome extracted the events that unfolded last night. She found it difficult to focus; the room she was currently in was spinning slightly and becoming blurry. Deciding that she didn't want to pass out, Kagome laid back down to contemplate. The last thing she remembered was running around the corner and into Inuyasha. What happened after that and how did she get this pulsing pain in her side?

She lifted right hand and ran her finger down the side of her throat. Kagome's face twisted in confusion when she felt imprints in her neck. What on earth were they?

Kagome was starting to feel unnerved. Where was she any ways?

The dizziness had passed now and she attempted to situate herself once more into a sitting position. Focusing her eyes on her surroundings, Kagome instantly recognized her location. Black pillows, fur, dark furniture, tapestries, rolls of parchment; she was in Master Sesshoumaru's chambers.

Kagome groaned. How on earth did she get there?

Kagome's goal had been to avoid Sesshoumaru at all costs; she didn't want the current dilemma they were partaking in to blow up farther than it already had.

Truly this would complicate things some.

Kagome was now curious. What the hell happened? How did she manage to end up in this situation? Could the Kami's just _not_ give her like a five minute break? Truly, these last couples of days have proved to be interesting.

She was kicked out of her musing when a seductive voice entered her ears.

"Finally awake, I see."

Kagome quickly snapped her head to the entrance of the room, regretting it instantly when her vision starting spinning again. Shaking her head lightly to try and refocus, Kagome tried to decipher whom was standing in the shoji door frame.

The swirling picture ceased and a crisp view of Sesshoumaru invaded her sparkling bronze eyes.

Sesshoumaru was leaning up against one side of the frame, arms crossed over his broad chest. He had on a black yukata robe that had white feather prints dancing across it. It was untied exposing his bare chest. On his bottom half, he wore huge white hakamas and bare feet. Simply a stunning sight in the morning light.

Kagome didn't register what he was saying. She couldn't help simply staring at his magnificence. She became lost in his shimmering auric eyes. Without a single doubt, Kagome believed that Sesshoumaru was the best looking being in Japan; no one could ever match his beauty and grace.

Come to think of it, the entire royal family was attractive in their own ways, but Sesshoumaru surely stood out amongst them all. Kagome figured it was because his mother looked like a beautiful goddess rather than an inu youkai and his father was just as appealing.

Sesshoumaru smirked ever so slightly when he saw that Kagome's eyes were not completely focused. He figured she must be thinking about something. He took this opportunity to look over her exposed figure.

As any male, his eyes instantly fell to her gracious breasts. The large balcony doors were open and a cool breeze was lofting into the room causing her nipples to harden. She still didn't seem to notice that she was naked.

Sesshoumaru's mouth began to water. How he wanted to pounce on her and tease her rosy buds. Some how he managed to hold back and grasp his last bit of sanity. He could also see her stomach, well, most of it. She was not a fighter, that much was obvious, but she was still nicely shaped.

She did not have a firmly toned stomach, but it surely was not a protruding gut. Upon her pale tummy was a slight, yet ever so adorable bulge. He admired her for not being like most females who thought that he enjoy hard and tough women. He actually preferred a bit of squishiness in his females; the little bit of extra weight always made their curves more defined.

Kagome still hadn't snapped out of her alternate reality and still seemed transfixed on Sesshoumaru.

Inwardly sighing, Sesshoumaru started to approach Kagome, taking off his sleeping yukata in the process. She still hadn't noticed anything outside of her thoughts.

Her attention snapped back instantly, though, when Sesshoumaru knelt down next to her, wrapped his yukata around her shoulders, pulled her arms through the sleeves, and, rather reluctantly, brought the two distant pieces of cloth together, hiding her beautiful body from his view.

Kagome blushed, realizing that she had absolutely no clothes on, and in front of her master no less! She mumbled a thank you and held the ends of the garment together with one hand while the other rested on the bed keeping her steady.

"The healer will be in shortly to examine you. She came here early this morning and found an angry bruise on your side. I apparently failed to notice it before." Sesshoumaru looked into her eyes as he talked to her. He expected her to turn away from his gaze, intimidated like most females. But she didn't. She held fast to his eyes, almost being driven into his molten depths.

He stood up after his new discovery and proceeded to the closet to pull out another yukata. This one was a plain white silk one. After pulling it over his built shoulders, his back was to her. Turning his head over his left shoulder, Sesshoumaru regarded her out of the corner of his eye.

"I am going to breakfast. I will be back after the healer leaves with something for you to eat." Before she could respond, Sesshoumaru glided out of the room and down the hall leaving Kagome stranded and confused in his bed.

… … … … …

'Baka Beast.' Sesshoumaru scolded for the umpteenth time as he walked down the halls to the dining area.

_"What I do?"_

'What the hell do you mean _'What I do'?_ She should have been moved to the infirmary last night, not spend the night in my chambers.'

_"You Chose Keep Her There."_

'Only because you kept biting me!'

His beast snickered.

_"Is Master always dramatic? Master wants mate. Do no deny. Master attracted. Master want to fuc - "_

'Enough.' Sesshoumaru cut his inu off coldly.

_"Think Master is jealous. Master did not get to fuck mate. Master want to. Master - "_

"I said enough!" Sesshoumaru ordered out loud as he entered the dining area.

His father and mother had been eating breakfast and having a civilized conversation before Sesshoumaru walking in yelling at himself.

"Something the matter, Puppy?" Ai asked in a concerned way. She picked up her hand and rested it in her mates arm trying to calm her raging mind that was full of negative possibilities as to why her son was acting this way.

Sesshoumaru then realized that his parents were in the room. He bowed low in greeting before raising up and taking his seat to the left of his father since his mother sat on the right.

"Father, is it possible to get a tranquilizer to silence the insufferable beast that insists on talking non-stop?" Sesshoumaru asked stiffly.

"Do you mean your brother or your beast?"

Sesshoumaru considered it for a moment.

"Both."

Kaido chuckled. This morning, he was woken up by Kioko who informed Taisho that Inuyasha was attacked by something and was hurt critically. When Taisho went to investigate, he took a gracious note of the familiar whip marks across his body. He figured Sesshoumaru did something to him again. He decided he would have to talk to his eldest about that short fuse of his toward Inuyasha.

"Well, you certainly did a number on Inuyasha so you don't need a tranquilizer there. And for your beast? Best way is to give it what it wants."

Sesshoumaru inwardly groaned and his beast smirked at him smugly.

It was too early in the morning to deal with his moronic, instinctual side.

He started to massage his temple to ward off the victory barking his inu was producing.

Outwardly, Sesshoumaru growled at it, telling him to stop.

_"Go to mate,"_ his inu ordered.

'Not now. I am hungry.'

As Sesshoumaru was picking up a sweet pickle with his chop sticks that damn dog bit him again.

Sesshoumaru stiffened, dropping his chopsticks and closing his eyes tightly. A dangerous growl escaped his lips.

"Sesshoumaru, are you alright?" Ai asked, leaning across the table to look at her son's expression. "What is it?"

"It keeps biting me," Sesshoumaru ground out through clenched teeth.

_"Just want mate,"_ his beast explained innocently, as if it did not inflict pain on its master.

Some how Sesshoumaru made it through breakfast without more outbursts from himself and his inu. He eventually got it to understand that they would be returning shortly because she was now being examined by the healer. Sesshoumaru's demonic animal then wanted to get there quicker to catch a glimpse of his creamy skin.

Sesshoumaru continued to refuse.

It was now pissed. Rearing its head and snapping his chomps at Sesshoumaru reflected his anger. Sesshoumaru deduced that being in heat sucked; his youkai side kept coming out and talking more. Finally, after taking a dozen more sharp bites from his inner dog, he let it take control.

Kaido looked at his son wearily as his eyes seeped red and a smirk appeared on his face. On the inside, Sesshoumaru was just lying back nursing his bites. Right now he didn't care less what the damn dog did, as long as it did not involve him and Kagome naked on any hard surface.

Before the Inu no Taisho could inquire as to why Sesshoumaru's demonic side was in control, Sesshoumaru leapt from the table and proceeded to the door. Just before exiting, Sesshoumaru addressed his beast.

'Forgetting something, idiot?'

Sesshoumaru made his beast snap his head toward the table filled with food.

Quickly piling many different kinds of food onto a plate, he made his way to the door again. Before he could leave, however, Sesshoumaru told him to tell his parents something.

_"Master says need talk later. I take care Kagome."_

"Wait a minute!" Kaido exclaimed, clearly outraged. Ai's face was pale and her golden eyes were wide with concern. "What is wrong with Kagome?!"

_"Talk later,"_ Sesshoumaru's animal responded, rolling his eyes slightly.

Before anyone could utter another word, Sesshoumaru left the room and proceeded to his chambers.

Apparently Kioko had already attended to Kagome and left because when Sesshoumaru pushed open the screen door he was met with the bare back of Kagome. His yukata was around her shaped hips. Her small delicate hands were reaching for the shoulders of the clothing to pull it up.

Sesshoumaru began to pant heavily at the sight. His mouth began to water.

Without further thought he dropped the plate, stopped her hands movements, and started to kiss and lick her shoulder blades.

Kagome stiffened, not knowing whom it was. She was pelted with the brisk scent that was distinctly Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru began to grunt softly has his lips traveled up her should blade and to her neck. His hands traveled from her hands that were holding the cloth to her exposed breasts on her front. Sliding across teasingly, Sesshoumaru enclosed each large breast in his hands. They were so full that they were spilling out of his hands slightly. Sesshoumaru began to squeeze the globes roughly, reveling in their soft firmness.

Kagome knew she shouldn't be enjoying this but her traitorous body elicited a guttural moan. The demon prince growled contently on her neck and pulled flush against his hard chest.

He traveled to the secluded spot behind her right ear and began to run his tongue over it hungrily. Kagome shivered in his arms. Her scent of apples and cinnamon spiked with her arousal. Sesshoumaru was please. His own excitement was beginning to grow and his cock started to harden behind his hakamas.

Yet again, Sesshoumaru's beast was teasing him, making him wish that is was him playing with her body.

_"Master want out?"_

'Yes,' Sesshoumaru panted.

_"Master keep mate?"_

'I said…I still…need to find her…worthy,' Sesshoumaru groaned.

_"Good enough."_

Sesshoumaru instantly took control and continued with his beast's ministrations.

"Oh, Master Sesshoumaru" Kagome moaned, rolling her head to the left to give him more access.

Sesshoumaru groaned low into her ear before licking the soft shell of her ear.

He was becoming painfully hard and needed some way to relieve some of the stress. Thrusting his hips forward roughly, Sesshoumaru began dry humping Kagome's backside. She whimpered helplessly.

His left hand abandoned her chest and seductively slipped down to her aching core. Kagome released her left hand holding up the robe to grab onto his traveling hand trying to force it to move at a faster speed.

Sesshoumaru chuckled darkly. He ran his hand over her soft belly, letting his thumb get caught briefly in her navel before traveling down further.

Kagome groaned in frustration. He tangled his fingers in her dark curls, ceasing his advances momentarily.

"Anxious, are we?" Sesshoumaru huskily whispered as Kagome began to tremble. He applied his mouth to her neck, kissing and biting a path, turning her neck a sensual shade of red.

Sesshoumaru's hips began to increase speed as his desire for her increased. Kagome panted heavily, letting her head fall back onto his shoulder, unknowingly giving him access to the front of her neck.

His hand traveled to the curve of her hip and began to stroke it sensually, memorizing the angle it dipped in and out at.

Completely avoiding her core, he ran his hand down along her thigh and started to rub it softly. Kagome did not like his soft and gentle actions. Being an inu, she like mating to be harder and rougher and these wimpy acts were making her insane. She turned her head to face his neck and bit him leaving teeth imprints. He growl in a feral tone. He grabbed her thigh roughly and rubbed the inside of her leg, close to her heat, with a new determination. Her tongue darted out from her mouth and soothed the sore skin.

Without hesitation, Sesshoumaru plunged three fingers deep within her, making her cry out in pain and pleasure. He shuddered at the intense feeling around his digits. She was so fucking tight! Her cream was sliding down her thighs, just calling to be licked up.

Pounding his fingers in and out of her roughly, he placed his lips directly on her ear so that when he spoke his lips would brush up against them.

"Kami, you're so tight and wet and hot. Does that feel good? Do you want more, little one?" Sesshoumaru was finding it hard to hold back. He wanted nothing more than to throw her onto his bed and fuck her into oblivion.

"Y-y-y-yes! Yes, Master!" Kagome moaned. Shamelessly, she rocked hard against his invading fingers, pulling them in deeper.

Sesshoumaru began to gyrate harder into her back, causing Kagome to push back against him more, wanted to feel more.

He moved his hand from her breast and wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her as close as possible. Her second hand that was holding up the yukata wrapped around his arm as she tried to stabilize herself. The sleeping outfit stayed at her hips because Sesshoumaru was still pressing up hard against her back.

Kagome stiffened in Sesshoumaru's arm; she was getting close. Just before she could reach her peak, Sesshoumaru withdrew his fingers and brought the dripping appendages to his mouth and began to lick off her essence. He groaned into her ear showing his liking.

She cried out in anger and frustration. Who did he think he was?!

Sesshoumaru returned his head to her neck and renewed his worship. Kagome started to whimper.

"Master Sesshoumaru…" Kagome began.

"Hmm…" Sesshoumaru mumbled into her neck.

"Please Mas - "

"Master Sesshoumaru! Master Sesshoumaru!" A high screech voice interrupted Kagome's pleas.

Sesshoumaru growled. Did that damn toad have a death wish?

Jaken came skidding to a stop in front of Sesshoumaru's door that was still wide open. His eyes almost popped out of his sockets at what he saw. His master was clinging desperately to a panting, an obviously aroused, half-naked female youkai. Jaken gulped. He was in for it now.

The toad couldn't help but notice the female's slender shoulders and silky back. It was a beautiful sight indeed.

Sesshoumaru caught scent of Jaken's arousal and immediately became enraged. Whipping around lightening fast, he kicked the kappa into the wall across from his room. Once he let go of Kagome, she fell to the floor in a trembling, unsatisfied heap.

Unfortunately, for Sesshoumaru, his arousal died the instant he heard that horrid voice.

"How dare you look up this Sesshoumaru's mate in her state of undress? You will be punished severely for you stupidity. But first, is there something you want or do you simply wish for an early demise? Trust me, I would be more than willing to comply to your request."

"M-Master Kaido wishes to s-s-s-s-speak with you," Jaken stuttered out, part being afraid for his life and part trying to recover from getting his head bashed in.

"Fine. I shall be there shortly."

He swiftly closed the door to protect his mate from further exposure.

Sesshoumaru turned back with frosty eyes to the trembling Kagome on the floor, who was now completely nude, his yukata encircled her hips and draped over her left leg.

Sighing, Sesshoumaru reached down and helped Kagome off of the floor and grabbed the robe.

"Stay here. When I return we must speak. That was my intention when first arriving here, but my inu apparently had a different plan. Rest. Your youkai probably healed yourself already, but some extra rest could never hurt," He ordered her, handing her the black robe.

"But - " Kagome began to retort.

"I shall be back in a while," Sesshoumaru intervened, turning and walking toward the exit. Fire danced intensely behind Kagome's eyes. She was pissed. First she is left completely unsatisfied, then gets interrupted by a stupid toad, and finally gets ordered around in a detached fashion as if the demon lord himself wasn't just fingering her.

Kagome huffed indifferently and pulled the robe over her shoulders. She looked up to say something to Sesshoumaru but found him absent. She growled slightly and looked around his room. Looking down at the floor, she decided it would be best if she cleaned up the dropped meal. Picking up the plate, she began to retrieve that accidentally discarded food. She hoped he would bring something back when he returned.

… … … … …

Sesshoumaru traipsed into his father's office rather disgruntled. The room was adorned with beautiful tapestries that depicted Japanese legends and old folk tales. On all sides of the room were shelves littered with scrolls about anything and everything. In the middle of the table was a low table, at one end sat the ever so regal and graceful Lord of the Western Lands, Kaido.

Kaido looked up with warm golden eyes to his heir.

For the past couple of years, he had been making Sesshoumaru attend meetings and resolve disputes. This was all part of his preparation in becoming the new Lord of the Western lands. His mate had brought to his attention that Sesshoumaru needed to have a bit of a break from it all.

And of course Kaido, being the devoted and cave-able type of demon he was, bent to this wish. He would grant his son a small break.

The Inu no Taisho smirked when he found that his son's aura was filled with anger and hate and his body was covered with the scent of an aroused female, as well as his own arousal.

Sesshoumaru bowed to his father when he entered the room. After lifting his torso back up, he walked over to the seat opposite his father and sat down.

"Did Jaken interrupt something?" Kaido asked in all humor.

"Yes, Father. I am half tempted to strangle the enigma to ensure that it won't happen again."

Kaido chuckled.

He studied his eldest more closely. His whole body was rigid with anger and pent up tension. His eyes were clouded with plans on how to kill the family retainer as well as stress. These past years have indeed taken their toll on the demon.

Lord Kaido knew he was giving him almost thrice as much work as he would get when he became Lord but he did this because he knew that once Sesshoumaru was mated and crowned, he would be able to zoom through all of the necessary work and be able to spend time with his mate and family. He was trying to help Sesshoumaru not make the same mistakes he did, mistakes that almost cost him his mate.

"So, Sesshoumaru, lets get down to business, starting with why you sent your younger brother to the infirmary."

Sesshoumaru sighed and began to tell his father the events that unfolded the previous night. Kaido nodded in understanding throughout the whole story, not once interrupting.

"I see," Kaido commented afterwards. "I understand that you are having a difficult time with your beast right now but you must refrain from lashing out so drastically."

"Not meaning to be rude or disrespectful, Father, but wouldn't you do the same for Mother? I, myself, might not have done it, but my beast did. I think it cares for that girl as you care for Mother," Sesshoumaru reasoned.

"Yes, I suppose you are right. Now. Onto different matters. Tomorrow, and only tomorrow, are you dismissed from all duties. Your Mother has this notion that I have been over working you and that you deserve a break. So, tomorrow, spend the day with your intended and relax."

"Father, she is not my intended, she's my - "

"In fact," Kaido interrupted, not even realizing his son was speaking, "why not start today? That's all right, yes? Yes. So get a move on. And don't stress yourself. You are supposed to relax. I don't want you going insane and killing everyone in this household. That would not prove well. Now, off you go!" His father smiled brightly.

Sesshoumaru nodded and stood up from his seat. After bowing to his father, he left the room. He decided to pace around the castle a couple of times to think things through; after all, it was a large castle. He would be occupied for a couple of hours. After his stroll and no progress made in his plan of action he gave up and retreated back to his own, where he would determine if the servant girl was fit to be his mate.

… … … … …

Kagome was truly bored. She had cleaned all of Sesshoumaru's chambers, rearranged his clothes in order of color and occasion, swept off the balcony, cleaned up every inch of the hard wood floor with a cloth and bucket of water she had a servant fetch for her, rearranged his pillows on his bed, and set out and lit the candles for the oncoming night. Currently, she was lying on Sesshoumaru's makeshift bed, her right side pressing into the furs, her elbow was propped up on a pillow, her head being supported by her hand and she was playing with a fur blanket she was lying on. She still had on the dark yukata he lent her that morning. Because of her position, the garment fell over the curve in her body, making it more defined and stand out, no matter how overly large the outfit was. She had to keep rolling up the sleeves. Her long midnight hair spilled down to her supported elbow and pooled around her back and arm. The outfit had opened slightly and she failed to notice that the silk yukata had fallen off of her left leg, leaving it completely exposed.

Kioko stopped by not too long ago and checked on Kagome's injuries and found them to be completely healed. She no longer had to lounge around and rest.

Now, Kagome's mind was running wild with her.

Why had Sesshoumaru walked up behind her and start ravishing her neck? Sure, he was in heat, but didn't he have a little control? Funny thing was, he barely even acknowledged her existence before the other day and now he was practically trying to jump her bones. What a change.

At first it scared the heck out of her. I mean who wouldn't be scared if someone walked up behind and starting doing _that_?

Kagome was confused. Yes, she found the demon prince attractive; you would have to be deaf, blind and dumb not to. What was in store for her now? Would they stay mated or would they go to Taisho and ask him to remove the mark? She felt a headache creep over her cranium.

Just as she was about to continue with her train of thoughts, Sesshoumaru entered and closed the shoji door.

Turning around, Sesshoumaru's breath caught in his throat. She looked gorgeous! Kagome looked sexy garbed in his clothes. He made note to himself that she should wear his attire more often. The flickering candlelight bounced off of her dark hair and clothes, and illuminated her heavenly features. Her creamy leg was inviting him to kiss and touch and caress. Her dark eyes seemed deeper and darker than before, very seductive. An unknown force was drawing him in.

Sesshoumaru started to make his way over to Kagome who sat up straight in the bed, her feet flat on the bed, her knees bent, her arms on either side of her torso. Sesshoumaru relieved himself of the yukata and approached her only wearing his hakamas.

Kagome looked up at him questioningly. Unknown to her, Sesshoumaru's beast was encouraging him to stalk up to her and give her the best pleasure the world has ever known. Strangely enough, Sesshoumaru was being rather submissive to his beast right now; he didn't want to get bitten again.

"Master Sesshoumaru?" Kagome was curious as to what he was planning on doing. For some unknown reason, for both of them, she wasn't scared or concerned, just curious.

"Master?"

Sesshoumaru relieved her curiosity when he knelt down next to her legs and bent forward, capturing her soft lips with his own.

Kagome was taken aback. She had not been expecting this, although she knew she should have. She didn't respond, still to confused to do anything.

At first it was gentle soft caresses intended to seduce. Sesshoumaru was, miraculously, failing miserably. His beast reminded him that she wasn't into gentle love and like it harder, so Sesshoumaru complied. He grasped Kagome's dark hair and forced her closer to him to add more pressure to the kiss. Still, she was not responding.

Sesshoumaru was getting agitated.

He turned to his last resort. Opening his mouth, he took her bottom lip in and started to roughly nip and suck on it, causing it to swell instantly. Kagome moaned.

Finally reacting, Kagome fisted one of her hands into Sesshoumaru's silvery hair and nipped ferociously at his upper lip. Sesshoumaru growled harshly at her, only to receive a growl back, arousing him further.

Sesshoumaru's heat was starting to affect Kagome strongly. She didn't know if she would be able to control herself.

He needed to get closer to her; this distance was torture on his body. Lifting up his left leg, Sesshoumaru set it on the other side of Kagome, situating himself so that he was straddling her waist. Finally achieving the closeness he craved, he pushed himself as far into her as he could.

He removed his hands from her hair and placed them onto her shoulders, bringing her close to his bare chest. Sesshoumaru removed his mouth from hers and started to bite her neck harshly making her hiss in response. He soothed over the angry red skin with long, sensual licks.

Kagome allowed her head to fall back; her dark hair cascaded down her back further. She brought her hands up to his shoulders and began to trace his muscles with her claws, only enough to scratch him and not break skin. Sesshoumaru groan and pulled her in closer. There was no distance between them.

Disappointed, Kagome groaned at his want for dominance. This was one of the days she was grateful for having large breasts. Because of the size of her chest, it made Kagome and Sesshoumaru's stomach not touch flush because her bust propped her out more.

Smirking devilishly, Kagome ran her nails down his washboard abs. Sesshoumaru groaned and bit her particularly hard. Kagome's began to pant rapidly.

Not even considering being shy, Kagome pried her hand between their bodies until she got to where she wanted; the hardening juncture between his muscular thighs. She hastily grabbed him and gave him a hard squeeze delighting in the loud open mouth moan he produced.

Kagome continued to clamp her hand around him tightly until he finally gave in and moved off of her. He pulled them up so that they were both kneeling on the bed. He quickly removed himself from her person only to reach out and grab the tie on the yukata she was wearing. He would have ripped through it but he wanted to keep it for a later date.

Yanking the material off of her shoulders, he tossed the garment away from the bed and indulged his eyes at the morsel before him. Kami how he could just fuck her right now, hard, making her scream until her voice was raw and she couldn't walk.

Standing up swiftly, Sesshoumaru hastily undid his hakamas and yanked them down, throwing them away as well.

Before he could situate himself back on the ground, Kagome grabbed his hips, making his stiff member stick right in her face. She looked up at him with a teasing gleam in her eyes. Without leaving his gaze, she firmly grasped his staff with one hand.

Kagome moaned.

Her pink tongue darted out from behind her lips and experimentally licked the tip which was oozing with pre-cum. She allowed the salty, bitter taste to linger in her mouth. Truth be told, she found it repulsive, but she would put up with it for a little while at least. She continued to lick the mushroom head, extracting groans from her lover.

Finally getting fed up, Sesshoumaru grasped her head and forced her to take most of his cock into her mouth. Lucky for Kagome, her gag reflexes sucked. Instantly, Kagome began to suck as hard as she could on Sesshoumaru's ever growing length.

Sesshoumaru's head fell back with a hungry moan. His hand was pumping her on and off of him. Kagome massages his balls with one hand while the other rubbed the rest of the cock that would not fit into her mouth.

Kagome's closed her mouth tighter around him, letting her teeth scrape over the silky skin. The couple were both shivering from excitement and anticipation.

Not being able to take the strain and pain any more, Kagome removed her hand that was massaging his sac and brought it to her clit and began to rub hard.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her to see where her other hand went. He groaned when he noticed she was rubbing her self.

He pulled her away from his hips, a popping noise sounding as she released the head. Saliva and pre-cum dripped from his erect shaft and trailed down his legs.

Kagome leaned forward and licked up the mixture that was sliding pass the base of his shaft. She moaned and tried to move further into him. Sesshoumaru pulled her back by her hair, eliciting a whimper from her. Now that she got used to his essence, she grew quite fond of it and found herself wanting, needing, more.

Sesshoumaru knelt down and pushed Kagome back so that she was laying on the bed. Quickly, he covered her body with his. His mouth attacked hers viciously, both biting at each other's lips. He broke back from her, causing to throw her off balance.

He attacked her lips again but this time forced his tongue deep inside her mouth, groaning at the taste. She was sweeter than honey.

He pulled back again before she could get into the rhythm. Sesshoumaru trailed scorching, open mouth kisses down her neck to her shoulders.

"Master Sesshoumaru…" Kagome moaned out.

Sesshoumaru grunted.

"Please Master. Please. Fuck me, please. Plese." He looked up at Kagome, her eyes filled with desperation.

Ignoring her please he returned to his kissing, traveling down to her collar bone to her breasts.

"No! Master! Please! Please! Master!"

Sesshoumaru looked up at her again, he was concerned. She sounded like she was in pain.

_"Master, mate still tense. Mate get no release in afternoon."_

'Makes sense.'

He made his way back up to Kagome and planted his head in the crook of her neck and licked his mark. He swiftly thrust into her, stretching her inner muscles almost painfully.

Sesshoumaru thought she may need a moment before either of them moved but he misjudged her. She began rocking against him desperately. He complied. He began to pound into her like an animal, growling ferociously against her neck, arousing her further.

Kagome was screaming her pleasure. Her sharp nails were digging into Sesshoumaru's back. She made sure that she didn't pierce his skin but only mark it up. His claws were clinging desperately to her hips, practically throwing her on him with each thrust.

Kagome spread her legs open as wide as they would go, making her sheathe tighter.

"Oh Kami yes! You're so…fucking…tight…uhhhhh!" Sesshoumaru groaned heavily into her ear.

She could hardly breathe. Her arms tightened around Sesshoumaru's shoulders.

Finally when she caught her breath she began to scream again.

"Oh! Oh! Master! Yes! Yesi! Master! Master is so big! Uhhh! Ahhh!"

"My name! Say…my…name…" He groaned out, having difficulty concentrating.

"Oh fuck, Sesshoumaru! Oh Sesshoumaru! Yes! Fuck me harder! Ahh Yes! Oh, Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru started to drive into her harder. Pillows and blankets were falling out of the way. Now, the couple were rutting on the cold wood floor.

A few more thrusts later Sesshoumaru felt Kagome's muscle contract. Pushing into her became more difficult but even more satisfying.

"Come for me, Koi." Sesshoumaru whispered hoarsely. "Come for me…Kagome."

When Kagome's name slipped from his lips, she exploded rigorously. Kagome screamed his name in completion.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru!"

A blindingly light flew her away from reality.

Sesshoumaru, too, met his end screaming her name to the heavens and, of course, entire castle.

Coming back down from their high, Sesshoumaru carefully pulled out of her and laying down beside her. Both of them were covered and sweat and they were too hot to even bare touching each other. Once their body temperatures cooled down a little, Sesshoumaru looked over at the sated and smiling Kagome before he pulled her into his arms and brought her to his chest.

For the rest of the night they talked and got to know each other better in between rounds of sex. They didn't sleep much that night.

… … … … …

The following day, in late afternoon, Sesshoumaru and Kagome still had yet to leave their room. Sunlight filtered through and into the room. The candles were all melted completely.

Sesshoumaru was lying on top of Kagome, kissing her neck softly. She sighed and ran her fingers through his soft hair. How did he get it to look so great, anyways?

'Genes,' Kagome thought.

Last night they learned a lot about each other; their past, families, interest, dreams, hopes, aspirations.

Sesshoumaru drew his head back after licking Kagome's mark eliciting a gasp from her.

He rested his chin just above her sternum and looked up at Kagome whose torso was propped up with a pillow. Sesshoumaru had a silk blanket over his hips covering everything from the waist down.

Sesshoumaru sighed and gazed into Kagome's dark, mysterious eyes. They looked at each other for the longest time before Sesshoumaru finally move up and attached his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. Last night, somehow, Sesshoumaru got Kagome to enjoy a nice soft kiss every now and again. Truth be told, she didn't really mind them any more; she actually quite enjoyed his caressing kisses. Kagome lifted her hands and put them on either side of his face while Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

Swiftly their shoji door slid open to reveal a finely tailored looked Kaido.

Neither of them noticed his presence until he clear his throat in a suggestive manner.

Kagome broke away from Sesshoumaru, having him follow her slightly, wanting more. With wide eyes, she looked at Lord Kaido for a moment before burying herself into Sesshoumaru's chest.

"Mafermoom, Mafter Mano," Kagome managed to muffle out.

"Good afternoon to you to, Kagome." His face was not its usually beaming face. He was sullen and seemed almost regretful. But regretful of what?

Sesshoumaru pulled the sheet up closer to them, wrapping Kagome up to her neck before rolling off of her, so that Kagome was between Sesshoumaru and Kaido. She scooted over to him and buried her face back into his chest while he absent mindedly caressed her back.

"Sorry to intrude," Kaido apologized tonelessly.

"That's quite all right. We could have been doing something more…intimate," Sesshoumaru suggested. Kagome groaned in embarrassment into his chest. Sesshoumaru chuckled.

Kaido seemed to have gotten sadder all of a sudden. What was it? Did he not want them to be together? But just yesterday he was encouraging Sesshoumaru to spend time with Kagome. What could be bothering him?

"Will you two please get dressed and meet me in my study shortly?" Kaido asked quietly, yet sternly.

"Of course, Father."

… … … … …

Five minutes later, Sesshoumaru and Kagome were walking hand in hand down the halls to the study wearing clean yukatas and wondering what was bothering the Inu no Taisho.

Upon entering the vast room, the couple noted that all of the major Lords of the Lands were there and bowed low to them in respect, but not so low that it was mocking.

"Sesshoumaru, Kagome," Kaido began with an 'all-business' tone. The gentle smile that was on Kagome's lips fell instantly to be replaced with a concerned scowl. "We have some important business to discuss."

All of the Lords nodded in agreement.

"What is it, Father?"

"Sesshoumaru, Kagome. You two cannot be mated any longer."

The room was dead silent. It was so silent that you could hear a pin drop.

"M-My Lord," Kagome squeaked out, tears coming to her eyes as she grasped Sesshoumaru's hand tighter. "May I ask why, Master?"

"He is to be mated to another. To the North-Western Lord's daughter."


	4. Installment Four: Why Now?

**Sesshoumaru's Fiend**

Hello, everybody! Well, here is Installment Four now. This one is quite sad. Last time I posted this, people said that they actually cried. Wow. Deep stuff, eh? Thank you everyone for your reviews to the last chapters. Here is where things start to fall apart. Enjoy!

_--Ashley_

**Warnings**

This story will contain adult situations and content. If you are underage, or are not comfortable reading strongly rated content, then simply walk away from this story. Please, no flames if you are too dumb to **not** pay attention to my warning. 

Apples and Cinnamon

**Installment Four:** _Why Now?_

"A-another?" Kagome stuttered out, staring wide-eyed at Kaido, obvious regret shining in his eyes. She knew he didn't want to do this, but he had to; it was his son's duty to do what he could to better improve the West.

Kagome let go of Sesshoumaru's hand and took a couple of steps toward the four prevailing lords and the minor North Western Lord.

"Master," Kagome directed at Kaido. "d-do we have to? Is it necessary? I mean, I-Inuyasha still doesn't have a mate and - "

"Silence, serving wench!" The North Western lord snarled. "Learn you place!"

Kagome stiffened before falling to the ground, landing on her knees, only to bend forward in a bow. The minor lord smiled evilly as he looked down upon Kagome's folded figure. Her tiny body was racked with tremors. She had never met this lord before and was in fear of what he may do to her. 

Sesshoumaru held back the threatening growl; his father would be very displeased if he threatened the lord, even if he was of high status. Stalking up to Kagome, Sesshoumaru bent over, picked up Kagome by one of her arms to stand on her feet, eliciting a squeak and pulled her to his chest, holding her there with his strong right arm. A comforting purr rumbled below his taught chest as he shot cold looks toward the idiot who thought could control his mate. Kagome forgot about everyone else in the room and turned to face Sesshoumaru. She wrapped her tiny arms around his lean waist and placed her left cheek on his chest, her eyelids slid down to half-mast. Sighing in contentment, she snuggled deeper into him. His arm tightened.

"There will be no more of that, _Prince_ Sesshoumaru," The minor Lord, Hiko, mocked. "You are going to be mated to my precious daughter. Trust me, you will be a loyal mate. Mark my words. You won't be running to your bitch for anything. Is that clear?"

"You can not order this Sesshoumaru around. Perhaps, Lord Hiko, you should remind yourself to whom you are speaking."

"Why you ungrateful mongrel! I should have you slaughtered for your ignorance! You should not be the crowned prince! You are not a prince! You are - "

A deafening roar erupted from the Inu no Taisho. His normally soft features were hard as stone and his eyes were colder than Antarctica. He whirled around, his deep gray hair swooping behind him, and he struck his underling hard across the face, crumpling him to the ground.

"How dare you?! You dare insult my pup?! My heir?! Your future Lord?! Learn some manners and respect on your own, Hiko, before I forcefully grind it into your pathetic cat brain! Do you understand?!" Kaido barked angrily, his eyes threatening to spill red.

"Y-yes, my Lord."

"Good! Now, get out!" The inferior lord scrambled out of the study and left the room, darting down the hall to the room he temporarily occupied. Taisho turned to his fellow lords. "Brothers," he continued in a softer tone, "Please leave me for a few brief moments, I wish to speak with Kagome in private. I shall call you back in due time." He bowed to the others respectfully; all of who bowed back before departing.

"You too, Sesshoumaru. Return to your chambers. Kagome will see you there shortly."

Reluctantly, Sesshoumaru ceased his purring and released Kagome. A tiny whimper left her. Reassuringly, he bent down and licked her cheek lightly before making his way out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Kagome faced Kaido head on before bowing low at her waist line.

"I'm sorry, Master. I did not mean to question you nor persuade you. I do not know what over came me. I will never, ever do it again, Master. Please forgive me," Kagome said quietly.

"Do not worry about it, Kagome."

"Thank-you, my Lord," Kagome replied, still bowing.

"You may stand, Kagome."

Kagome straightened herself and stared straight into his golden eyes. Unlike when the other lords were present, his face now held every emotion flooding his insides; hate, anger, regret, guilt.

How can he do this? How can he, Kaido, rip away his own pup's mate? Where does he get that right? He didn't want to. He himself could not stand the thought of being parted from his beautiful mate, Ai. He could hardly imagine what the couple must be going through.

Why did they have to endure this? They were so young and weren't with each other for a long time. It pained him greatly. Thoughts about what was about to unfold were starting to make him nauseous.

Unmating demons is a dirty and painful business, especially on the females part. It is, generally, believed that if a demon mates wish to become unmated, it is the females fault, therefore, she must be punished by suffering the pain of the unmating process.

That was not true at all in this case.

Kagome had done nothing wrong and now she will have to endure a pain that is so excruciating that it will make weak youkai go insane. Not even this kind of pain was present in all seven hells. Why did this sweet, innocent, caring demoness have to endure it?

During an unmating process, the couple must be separated. It will be exceedingly difficult with Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Then, the demoness must be strapped down, else she try and harm herself or others. Finally, they must ingest a potion, which will remove the mating mark, ripping the two souls apart. It is very painful.

The male will feel no pain whatsoever. The female, however, will be in excruciating agony, almost begging for death. It truly will be horrible.

"Kagome, you must go through the unmating process. It will be very painful, but I am confident that you will pull through. You must, however, obey Lord Hiko's words, as reluctant as I am to admit it. You must not, and will not, have any physical nor verbal contact with Sesshoumaru. Yes, you will see him from time to time, but you must remain distant. Am I clear?" Kaido asked, his voice soft all the while, not a hint of forcefulness was present.

Kagome was shaking terribly. She didn't want to not be able to be with Sesshoumaru. She didn't want to go through that deadly process. She didn't want to be alone. She wanted one thing, and one thing alone; her mate.

She nodded mutely, closing her eyes to hide her great sadness.

"My Lord?" Kagome requested softly.

"Yes, Kagome?"

"When does the princess arrive?"

"The day after tomorrow." 

"Please, my Lord. Can I please just have one more day with Sesshoumaru? Please, Master. I beg of you. Just one more day." Kagome's eyes were filled with sadness. She would not show weakness in front of her lord and cry.

"Yes, Kagome. One more day. I will come and fetch you tomorrow evening when we will begin the process."

Kagome nodded mutely.

"I want you to know, Kagome, I wish that it was you that would be my daughter, not Princess Kari. Please remember that."

"I will, my Lord. Is that all?"

"Yes Kagome. You may go."

"Thank-you, Lord Kaido." Kagome bowed low again before hurrying out of the room to find her mate.

Taisho sank down into a pillow by his table. Resting his elbows on the table he buried his head in his hands and sighed deeply, trying to fight off the guilt associated with what he had just done.

That was the position his mate found him in.

Not uttering a word, Ai walked over to Taisho and kneeled behind him. She wrapped her arms around his middle and pressed herself against his back, humming softly to comfort him. He moved one of his hands from his head and grasped his love's smaller one, holding it tightly for security.

"I'm sorry you had to do that, love. I am so sorry," Ai whispered before burying her head into her mates back.

… … … … …

Kagome rushed down the hall at a maddening pace, trying to get to Sesshoumaru's room as hastily as possible, not wanting to waste a single moment of their last day.

Upon approaching the shoji door, she bolted inside, making sure to close it completely. 

Sesshoumaru was out on the balcony, thinking over his new future, a future he did not want. Could Kami not cut him a break? He heard the door inside his room close and he speedily walked inside to see that Kagome had returned.

She turned away from the screen door and saw Sesshoumaru coming in from the balcony. Hastily, she made his way over to him and wrapped her small arms around his neck, bringing his face down for a soul quenching kiss.

No tongues were present. They were strong, fiery, passionate kisses, just lips on lips. Sesshoumaru nibbled on her bottom lip before making his way down to her neck. He slipped his hands down the front of her yukata and found passage through the material to her silky smooth skin. Her grasped both breasts in his hands and started to squeeze the mounds roughly, drawing out loud moans.

"One more day," Kagome breathed while she was still a little lucid. "Master gave us one more day, my love."

"Not long enough," Sesshoumaru mumbled against her neck. Kagome silently agreed.

Sesshoumaru growled huskily against her pale neck as he smelled her strong arousal. She began to shiver and quake. Oh how she wanted to be with him forever. But that wasn't possible.

With trembling hands, she found his black obi tied loosely around his slender hips and easily undid the intricate knot. The flimsy cloth fell to the floor. She lifted her hands up to his shoulders and began to slowly pull his thin robe down. She was having difficulty seeing due to her eye lids falling down constantly in complete contentment. 

Sesshoumaru's hands were still roughly kneading Kagome's large globes and had no intention of leaving their heaven anytime soon. Kagome giggled lightly when Sesshoumaru's hands didn't move.

"Move your hands," Kagome whispered into his ear as he continued to rain heavy kisses up and down the column of her neck. 

"I think not."

He started to grab at her chest more harshly, bruising the soft skin, not that she minded; that was the way she liked it.

"Have it your way." Kagome extended her shimmering claws and shredded the cloth skillfully, not even nicking or marring his perfect skin.

Sesshoumaru groan loudly against her neck as her hands started to travel up and down his chest, her nails skimming the top layers of skin, leaving faint white lines in their wake.

"Mmm, Kagome," Sesshoumaru moaned against her neck. Removing his head from her jugular, he captured her lips with a heated passion. His tongue departed from his mouth and forced its way into hers. Running his appendage over every surface, he memorized the contour and taste of her mouth, knowing he would soon not be able to ravish her like this again.

Kagome's brown eyes rolled back in her head as Sesshoumaru attacked her mouth. Lifting her deadly claws from his chest, Kagome fisted his fine silver hair and pushed him into her further.

Sesshoumaru's hands move from her gracious chest and sliced through her obi. Quickly, he pulled down her yukata and let it pool in a dark heap at their feet. Heat started to build up in the pair of demons.

They pulled away from each other, wanting to catch their breaths and a thread of sanity.

Well, sanity moved many more miles away as they both stood there looking at each other, taking in each muscle, each dip, each detail, making sure they knew each other by heart. 

Not being able to hold back, Sesshoumaru stepped toward Kagome again and lifted her up by her hips, her legs instantly wrapped around his waist as he walked over to their bed.

He laid her down in the furs and kissed her roughly. Wanting to devour her insides, Sesshoumaru made his way down her quite quickly, biting her chest and stomach on the way down. Kagome parted her legs and bent them at the knees to accommodate her lover.

Upon reaching his desired destination, Sesshoumaru inhaled deeply, taking in the intoxicating aroma that was purely Kagome. He leaned down and blew air onto her dripping pussy. Her thighs trembled in anticipation. Sesshoumaru lovingly traced little designs into the back of her thigh with his right claw; his gaze fixed solely on his soon to be conquest.

He let his breath escape him again to tease her. Kagome groaned and shifted slightly.

"Tease," Kagome complained, panting breathlessly.

"Indeed." 

Sesshoumaru roughly grabbed her hips and buried his face right into her overflowing cunt, feasting on the liquid pouring out. Kagome howled. She began to pump her hips down into her mate's face, letting more of her juices flow freely for him. Her hands were fisting the blankets on either side of her, reveling in the amazing feeling.

His tongue delved deep into her core, rubbing frantically against her walls of muscle to steal all of her essence, not wanting to miss a single morsel. He was in heaven! She was the sweetest treat he had ever had. And she was going to be ripped from his arms. Ripped out of his life. Not wanting to linger on his hated thoughts, he pushed them out of the way and thought of only pleasuring his fiery demoness.

Sesshoumaru wanted to try something completely different. He promised himself he would only try it with her and no one else. Extracting his tongue from her, he spun her over onto her stomach and lifted her onto her hands and knees. He was now kneeling behind her.

"Open up to me, my mate." 

Kagome did as she was told.

"Mmm," Sesshoumaru groan. "Farther…Koi…More." Sesshoumaru started to pant as her tasty treasure was open up even further, tempting him.

"Good girl," He praised with a purr.

Sesshoumaru grabbed onto her hips again and advanced toward her throbbing core. Her liquid was streaming down her legs like waterfalls. He burrowed himself back into her heat.

"Ah! Sesshoumaru! Oh yes! Sesshoumaru!" Kagome moaned, rocking back into him. Her head was draped down and her eyes were closed loosely. She fell onto her forearms and rested her head in her closed fists.

Sesshoumaru continued to pant hard as he tongue fucked her, forcing his rough appendage in and out of her tight hole, loving every minute of it. He wrapped his arms around her waist, as if he was hugging her, and started to lift her up slowly so he didn't startle her. Eventually, Sesshoumaru got her up so that her back was parallel with the wall, he on his knees, and he could delve in deeper to eat her out. Kagome was ecstatic!

"Ahh! Fuck! Yes, Sesshoumaru! Yes! Oh!" Kagome sobbed out, tears of pleasure seeped from her eyes. She wrapped her legs around the back of his head, forcing him down further. Her legs were shaking horrible.

Kagome felt amazing and wanted Sesshoumaru to be enjoying himself as well. In her boldness, Kagome began to move her hips so that they were going over her head.

Suddenly, they collapsed back into the bed. Sesshoumaru had felt her moving and quickly put his forearms down so he wouldn't fall right on top of her. Now, Kagome was one her back and Sesshoumaru was still above her, only now, his hard cock was right in her face. His knees were on either side of her head.

She grinned happily at her accomplishment.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but wonder why she flipped them over, but didn't think too much of it and continued to swallow her up.

Suddenly, his eyes went wide and his tongue ceased movements, and still remained inside her. His panting increased as he felt Kagome's tongue slide slowly over the head of his arousal again. He half moaned half screamed as she continued her ministrations.

Refocusing, Sesshoumaru pulled his tongue out of her and began to suck harshly on her clit, causing her to scream.

Kagome gripped onto Sesshoumaru humongous member and squeezed it hard until it turned a purplish color. He began to thrust softly into her hands. Her tongue passed her lips again and buried its self into the tiny slit at the top of the head. 

Sesshoumaru howled.

"Oh fuck! Uh! Do that again Kagome! Uh! Please! Do that again!" Sesshoumaru ceased his actions momentarily and gripped Kagome's thighs tightly.

As commanded, she did it again.

Sesshoumaru was tremble so hard you could have thought there was an earthquake right outside their window.

Without further ado, Kagome took most of his stiff staff into her mouth and suck on it hard, loving the hardness of it. She placed her hands on his ass and started to move his hips downward, forcing his cock deeper into her throat. They both moaned. 

Sesshoumaru completely stopped his admiration on Kagome's core and focused solely on what she was doing to him. He started to forceful smash his hips downward, letting her take most of him in. He was humping her face frantically, finding immense pleasure from her. His groans could be heard throughout most of the Western wing of the palace where he resided.

Not wanted to burst into her mouth, he gathered up enough will power to pull out of her hot mouth and remove himself from straddling her face. Kagome whimpered. Sesshoumaru was on top of Kagome instantly, kissing her hungrily, tasting his salty pre-cum in her mouth. He moaned at the taste and was aroused further.

Settling between her legs and forcing them far apart, Sesshoumaru looked up into her molasses eyes. Lust, love and adoration shone within her spheres, begging that he take her.

He did as he was commanded, even if it was silently. 

He thrust into her harshly, forcing heated screams from both of them. Without hesitation, he began to ram into her hard, make sure his solid rod teased all of her sensitive spots. Frantically, they started to push into each other, reveling in their union and bliss. How could they give this up? Simple. They can and will not. 

Contacting flesh echoed throughout the room while snarls, moans and screams reverberated in the entire castle. Sesshoumaru made sure to hold his head above hers as he dove into her, keeping her gaze fixed on him so she knew to whom she belonged.

"Who fucks…you best?" Sesshoumaru panted, his eyes threatening to roll back into his head.

"Master. Only you…only…you," Kagome groaned. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his forehead to rest on hers. They continued to stare at each other lustfully.

"Who…Who…Who…do you…belong…t-to? Uhhh!" Sesshoumaru groaned as Kagome's internal muscle began to close around his quivering member.

"You!! No one…but…you!" Kagome screamed, accidentally hurting Sesshoumaru's ears slightly from the closeness. He didn't mind.

"Good bitch! You…belong to me…and…me…alone!" Sesshoumaru growled, snapped his fangs possessively at Kagome. "No other…shall…have you!!"

"No…just you…Sess…hou…maru!! Only…You!" Kagome screamed as she climaxed hard. Her world consisted of blinding stars.

Sesshoumaru growled out her name loudly to the castle as he emptied himself into her. He collapsed on top of her, knowing she could support his weight, at least for a little while.

They were both to tired to move at that moment. Neither of them minded though.

Slowly, Sesshoumaru relieved Kagome's body of his own and fell down into a sweaty, trembling heap beside her. He pulled her exhausted body flush against his own, letting her rest her head in the crook of his arm. Leaning down, he pulled up the silk sheets and folded it around them.

Kagome sighed in contentment and traced swirling designs in the sweat on Sesshoumaru's chest. He chuckled lightly and stroked her hair and watched her draw on his chest. She was still trembling slightly.

Kagome let her mind drift away with her for a little while, back to what happened in the study. She closed her eyes to try and block out the memory, but that only made the vivid pictures intensify. Her body stiffened.

Hot tears began to pour out of Kagome's eyes and fall onto the edge of Sesshoumaru's chest. She curled up at his side more, wanting to be as close as possible.

Sesshoumaru smelt salt water and looked down at his lovely mate to see her face stained with tears, her eyes red from their release. He didn't have to ask what was wrong; he knew; he felt the same way.

It wasn't fair. They didn't want to be pulled apart. They wanted to stay together. They wanted to have many tiny silver and black haired pups. They wanted to live together in the Palace of the Moon for all eternity. Most of all, they wanted each other.

Sesshoumaru sat up and wrapped both of his arms around Kagome and lifted her into his lap to straddle him. He pulled her tight against her chest and planted his face into the top of her head.

Kagome's sobs increased and Sesshoumaru held her tighter. He hated to see her in pain. He felt like crying as well, but he had to be strong for his mate. He rubbed circles across her back and purred to sooth her. Her tears subsided slightly, but still continued.

"Please don't forget me," Kagome whispered through the tears. A pang stabbed at Sesshoumaru's heart when she said that.

He put his hands on either side of her face and lifted her up so that they could look at each other. 

"I could and will never forget you. You are my only mate. You will be my only mate. The mark I will be forced to put on the mangy cat will mean absolutely nothing. You will forever be my mate, my Lady of the West, my love, my Kagome. Understand? No one, and I **mean** no one, will be able to tell you otherwise. They know nothing. They don't know us. We know us. Understand?" Sesshoumaru said softly, yet sternly.

Kagome nodded. Her tears and sobs stopped. Sesshoumaru nodded slightly too before pushing her head back to his chest so he could cradle her. Kagome closed her eyes as she snuggled under Sesshoumaru's chin. Her mate pulled up the earlier discarded silk blanket and pulled it up to their hips. They would be able to keep each other warm with their bodies pressed up against each other. 

Kagome sighed as she wiggled closer to her own personal heater. Sesshoumaru's body completely relaxed as he held the tiny female in his arms. He never anticipated being so phenomenally close to someone. Even though they had only been with each other a few days, it felt like an eternity. Now, the strong feelings they had for each other didn't seem to matter to anyone. Kagome felt like crying all over again.

"My Lord?" Kagome started, tilting her head up to look at Sesshoumaru.

"Yes?"

"We could…you know…flee the palace. Then, we could be together! Sesshoumaru, we should! We should pack some clothing and provisions and leave the Western Lands! Perhaps, even leave Japan!" Kagome thought out loud, her deep brown eyes sparkling at the thought. 

Sesshoumaru's gaze softened.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru intoned, cupping her cheek. "We cannot leave, my love. If we do, all of the armies in Japan would be on the lookout for us. We would never have any peace. That isn't much of a life, is it? If we leave, we leave the Western Lands without a pure blood heir. I'm sorry, Angel, but we cannot go."

Kagome tried to push away from him, but he held her tightly against him, not letting her escape his grasp.

"But Sesshoumaru," Kagome whimpered. "What kind of life is it if I can't always be by your side?"

"You will always be with me."

"No! I won't! That…that **other** demoness will be with you! You won't need me! You'll completely forget about me! You two will have the family together! You two will get to share the same bed at night! Within a weeks time, I can guarantee that I will be nothing but a memory to you!" Kagome hissed at Sesshoumaru as she struggled against his grip.

"That is enough, Kagome! How could you even think that?! You don't seriously believe that I will be able to move on from you, do you? I thank Kami that you are still going to be in the palace so that I can see you! I promise you, Kagome, you are the only one who will ever bear my young. Am I clear?" Sesshoumaru questioned sternly. 

Kagome answered him with a hot, searing kiss, and a rough push into the bed furs.

… … … … …

The next morning, a solid rapping came at the screen door that led to the chambers of Lord Sesshoumaru and his Lady Mate, Kagome. It was Taisho. He was early. He had told Kagome he would be there in the evening. He had received news late last night that the princess was to arrive late at night instead of the day after.

Taisho was devastated. He wanted his pup and Kagome to spend some more time together before…

He couldn't even complete his thought. 

Taisho knew that the two were going to be hard to pull apart, impossible even. He brought one flank of his army with him to assist in removing Kagome. More than three quarters would have to be used to restrain Sesshoumaru while the rest to escort Kagome to her chambers where the process would begin.

He hoped to Kami that the couple hadn't left under the cover of night; he could not handle another civil war right now.

He received no answer, so, he knocked again, louder this time.

Taisho listened carefully. A soft 'Enter' could be heard from inside the room.

'Please Sesshoumaru, my pup, my heir. Please forgive me,' Taisho thought as he entered his son's chambers. The soldiers remained outside the door.

He pushed back the screen and entered carefully, leaving the door open so that the soldiers could enter easily. 

Taisho's heart shattered into a million pieces at the scene he saw before him.

His strong, proud, warrior pup was lying on his bed of furs, obviously naked, with his mate pressed beneath him; his body covered the peaks on her breasts. His left elbow was propped on the ground; his hand supported his head as he gazed lovingly at his sleeping mate. His right claw was stroking her face softly and toying with her dark hair.

Taisho had never seen his son happier. Inside, Taisho was dying a slow, painful death. 

"Pup," Taisho called, he was standing a couple of feet away from the door.

"Please hush, Father. Kagome is still sleeping," Sesshoumaru replied quietly, his eyes never leaving his mate's face. Kagome's head shifted slightly, to make herself more comfortable, before settling back down.

A small smile crossed Sesshoumaru's handsome features.

Slowly, Sesshoumaru leaned forward and kissed Kagome's neck softly. She moaned gently and moved her head to give him more access. His smile expanded. Running his nose up and down her neck, he received a small moan. He kissed lightly the trail he designed with his nose. Kagome opened her eyes half way and cast a glance down at her affectionate mate.

"Mmm. What are you doing, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked softly, running her delicate hands through his silky hair.

Sesshoumaru moved his head to look at her contented expression.

"Waking you up, Sweetie. Did you not like my method?"

"No, I enjoyed it very much."

"Hm," He mused.

A small, warm smile fitted his lips as he leaned up and kissed her softly on the mouth, loving the softness of her lips.

A strong scent waffered into Sesshoumaru's senses. He opened his eyes and broke the soft kiss and looked toward his forgotten father.

"I'm sorry, Father. What is it you need?" Sesshoumaru asked, still in a daze from that kiss. The demon lovers failed to notice the soldiers outside of the door.

There was a pregnant pause. Not one word was uttered.

"It is time…for Kagome…to go," Taisho ended, softly, sadness lacing his words.

A cold mask slipped over Sesshoumaru's face as Kagome took on a look of utter depression.

"M-My Lord. You said you would come and get me tonight. It is still early morning," Kagome stated as calmly as she could.

"Change of plans, Kagome. The princess is arriving earlier than planned. She will be here tonight."

Kagome tensed. No! It couldn't be true! It was too soon! It's not fair! 

Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru whose eyes were seeping red. He was still looking toward his father. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes. She gently put her hands on either side of his face and carefully turned him toward her. Sesshoumaru whimpered slightly and wrapped his arms tightly around Kagome, burrowing his nose into her dark hair, swimming in her scent one last time. He pulled back and pressed his lips against Kagome's harshly.

Tears fell from Kagome's eyes as she held onto him for dear life. She wasn't ready to say good-bye. Neither was he.

The soldiers at the door knew what to do. They started to file into the room and surround the pair. Sesshoumaru broke away from Kagome and growled threateningly. He did not want any other these males near Kagome, especially right now.

"Sesshoumaru, this has to be done," Taisho said as firmly as he could.

Most of the guards were not dog demons, thus could not understand the only language the beast could speak. Sesshoumaru helped out as best as he could to say it in Japanese.

_"You will not touch her! My mate is not decent. I will not have your filthy hands on her, lest you want them removed."_

Satisfied, his beast receded and his golden eyes returned. 

The soldiers understood that clearly. They all took a few steps back. Sesshoumaru brought the blanket up until it was completely covering Kagome, even her head. Not even giving a damn, Sesshoumaru got out of bed, naked as the day he was born, and walked to his wardrobe and put on a clean white kimono; almost identical to his red and white one; this one was blue and white.

Reaching into the back, he pulled out a long black yukata with sky blue trim and sakura prints. He walked back over to Kagome; firing death glares at the guards. Lightly tossing the yukata over his shoulder, he gently picked up his mate, making sure to wrap the blanket around her as he did, and settled her on her feet. He pulled the sheet down from over her head. She gave him a cute smile when he did. He returned with his own smile.

He spun her around, away from prying eyes, until her back was almost pressed up against him. He rested his chin on her shoulder. Carefully, he slipped the outfit between their two bodies and let her arms slip through the round sleeves.

She was still holding on to the black sheet.

Gently, he pulled the two cloths at the front together and she dropped her blanket. He folded the material so one side overlapped the other and encircled the matching obi to go with it. After tying it securely in place, he bent down and kissed her softly, encircling her tiny waist in his large arms. She sighed and leaned into him.

Taisho nodded. 

Before either of them knew what was happening, guards surrounded both of them and ripped Kagome away from Sesshoumaru. Both of their eyes went wide with surprise.

Sesshoumaru's mind instantly clicked. They were trying to take his mate away! How dare they!

Sesshoumaru become enraged and growled out a warning that clearly said 'Return her or die.'

He tried to make his way over to retrieve his mate but was stopped by many soldiers blocking his path.

"Get out of my way, you pathetic weak excuses for soldiers!" Sesshoumaru growled. His claws started to slash angrily at the offenders.

"Kagome!" Sesshoumaru cried desperately. "No! Kagome!"

"Sesshoumaru! Please! No! Sesshoumaru!" Kagome's face was drenched with tears, her eyes were filled with desperation for her mate. Two guards pulled Kagome's hands behind her back so she could not attack. They pulled her roughly causing her to yelp in pain.

Sesshoumaru grew even more enraged.

"Leave her the fuck alone you ingrates!" Sesshoumaru snarled. Twenty guards were holding him back with more at the ready.

"S-Sesshoumaru!" Kagome sobbed. "Let go! I want my mate! Sesshoumaru!"

The chamber was in turmoil. Taisho knew this would happen. He was so numb on the inside. He felt so guilty. He didn't think he deserved to live. He was taking away two beings that loved each other more than life itself. He had never felt more repulsed to be him. He had to end this before someone got hurt.

"Kagome," Taisho said in a deadly tone, a tone he never wanted to use with her.

Kagome stiffened; she was terrified.

"Go with the guards _now._ That is an order!" Taisho bellowed, looking straight at her. Kagome's eyes were wide and she was trembling.

She closed her eyes as more tears seeped through. Slowly, she looked toward her mate. He was desperate to free himself of these demons and swoop her up in his arms. She could see that.

Kagome gave him a sad smile.

"I love you, Sesshoumaru," Kagome said softly before letting herself be escorted out of the room. She would never defy an order from her master.

Sesshoumaru was trembling. His eyes were wide at her confession and her departure. He wanted so bad to go and tell her that he loved her too. But he couldn't.

"No," Sesshoumaru whispered before crumbling to the ground.

The guards moved away from him but still remained around the perimeter of the wall.

Sesshoumaru was on his knees; his head was hanging down. His hands were hanging uselessly at his sides. He felt cold, empty, alone. He wanted, no, needed his mate back.

Sesshoumaru's lithe frame was trembling.

Taisho approached Sesshoumaru and stood in front of him, his large hand grasping his son's shoulder. 

"Pup, please forgive me," Taisho said. Sadness shook his voice.

"Don't touch me," He responded coldly, shrugging off his father's embrace.

The whole room lay quiet for a minute or two before a horrific sound echoed throughout the house. 

"Ahhh! Stop, please! Sesshoumaru! Please help me! No! Stop! **Ahhhhhhhhh!!**" Kagome's blood curdling screams racked the house hard. 

Sesshoumaru was instantly on his feet, concern and worry was etched deep within his face.

"Kagome," He whispered shakily. "Kagome!!" Sesshoumaru wanted to run for the door but guards seized him harshly.

"Let go! I need to get to her! I need to get to my mate!! KAGOME!!" Sesshoumaru called desperately. His heart and soul was being ripped to pieces as he heard his mate's desperate and pained cries.

Suddenly, the Palace of the Moon fell into a dead silence.


	5. Installment Five: Will We Be Together?

**Sesshoumaru's Fiend **

Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't posted the rest of this in a while. School started back about one month ago, exams start next week, and I have been swamped! Seriously. Any way, I had been doing some serious thinking about this story. I decided that I liked it EXACTLTY the way it was. So, from here on, the rest of the story will remain the same. You guys do not know how happy I am right now. I had accidentally deleted the file where this story was [as well as emptied my recycling bin but I remembered that I had posted the ENTIRE story on anther site. Great huh?

If anyone had began to read my other two stories, _The Days of Black_ or _Ghost in the Glass_, please know that I have deleted them. I don't have enough time right now to sit down and write. Sorry. I am going to [hopefully write one last one-shot before I retire for a little while. I'm in my last year of high school and the grades I earn now are critical. Perhaps if I am able to find more time when I go to university, I will start to write again.

Right now, I coach basketball, play basketball myself, and I'm an active member in two clubs at my school. Apparently, extracurricular activities look great on a university application. Also, I am trying to get an overall average of 90 or above. I'm sitting at an 88 right now. If I achieve my goal, then I get my first year tuition at Nipissing free. That's great, eh?

You may see a one-shot occasionally, but I won't be writing any more full length stories.

Enjoy the chapter!

_--Ashley_

**Warnings **

This story will contain adult situations and content. If you are underage, or not comfortable reading strongly rated content, then simply walk away from this story. Please, no flames if you are too dumb to **not** pay attention to my warning.

Apples and Cinnamon

**Installment Five:** _Will We Ever Be Together?_

Kagome was stiff and sore. She could barely move without wanting to scream out in complete agony. That 'unmating' process was even more painful than was led on.

Upon arriving down in her tiny chambers, guards strapped her to the bed using leather restraints, Kagome struggling all the while. Once the buckles were fastened and her arms pressed to her sides, the next step of the ceremony was for her to ingest a strong, almost lethal concoction to eradicate the mating mark on her neck and destroy the connection between the two linked souls.

This was by far the worst pain anyone could endure.

The only way Kagome would swallow the brew was by force. Guards gathered around her bed and pinched her nose shut, restricting air. Another soldier hastily whispered his apologies to his Lady before emptying the sapphire blue liquid from the tiny vial into the demoness' mouth. Right away, her mouth was covered restricting her from breathing through that passage, as well as ensuring that she would swallow it.

Kagome's brown eyes enlarged when the bitter taste assaulted her mouth. She thrashed her head to and fro on her flattened pillow, trying to remove the repulsive venom from her mouth.

The air in her lungs soon turned into carbon dioxide and she was beginning to get light headed from the lack of air. When the guards noticed her trachea shift downward, indicating that she swallowed, they released her mouth and nose, allowing her to breath.

No one knew how long it would take for the potion to start taking effect. Mere moments after Kagome swallowed the liquid, she threw her head back painfully against the pillow while her body convulsed painfully. Heart stopping screams shrieked from her tiny throat as she felt their souls dividing.

Seam from seam, fiber from fiber, she felt Sesshoumaru's soul depart from her. The mark on her neck burned like lava and blood flowed from the now open wound.

Kagome's cries, however, did not last long. She passed out from the immense pain. Guards flocked to her side, checking her pulse to see if she was still alive. She was, faintly. Even though she was no longer conscious, her tiny frame shook from the effects. Tears streamed down her face as her face contorted in pain.

Now Kagome found herself still strapped to her bed; a lone guard stood silently outside of the door.

While Kagome's body was slightly incapable of moving, her mind was spinning a mile a minute, trying to sort things out.

What would she do now?

She was back to being a nobody. She was back to being a servant that was looked down upon. No, she had absolutely no intention of seeking glory and status, nor did she want the jewels and fame; she just didn't want to be looked down upon; to feel inferior; to feel helpless.

Sesshoumaru.

He made her feel so alive; so free. When she was with him, all else seemed to fade away, like it never even existed. All that was real in the world were each other and their undying love. There were no lords telling them they couldn't be together; no demons stating coldly how the demon Prince was lowering himself. They didn't exist; not in their world. In their world, she was loved.

Love like theirs is a very difficult thing to come by. Many think they fall in love, but it almost never is.

Romeo and Juliet.

Was that truly love?

How could it be?

One day, Romeo was mourning over his unreturned love for Rosaline, only to turn around the next day and 'love' someone new.

That is not love.

That is nothing but lust.

Satyr.

Kagome sighed sadly.

Things could never go back to the way they were. He was to be mated to another, someone who was higher in status; an aristocrat. How could Kagome compete with a princess? Sesshoumaru had tried to reassure her that she would be the only one for him. But could he keep that vow? How could he be certain that he would not fall in love with the demoness? He couldn't. No one could. And Kagome could do nothing to stop it.

A single tear streaked Kagome's pale face.

The shoji door was pulled open to reveal a tired looking Kioko, her red hair was tied up in a loose and messy bun. Black semi circles decorated the bottom of her eyes, indicating her lack of sleep. Kagome was worried.

Upon approaching Kagome, Kioko noticed that the young demon slave was awake and looking at her in concern.

"I'm fine, dear," Kioko clarified before Kagome could even ask.

Leaning forward, Kioko undid the tight straps restricting Kagome from moving. A sigh of relief rushed from Kagome once she was free.

"Do not move around too much, Kagome dear, the poison will still affect you strongly and the bindings will have made your muscles seize up." Kagome nodded in understanding and was rewarded with a nod back.

Kioko moved a hand behind Kagome's back and gently lifted her into a sitting position. She tried to make the poor demoness as comfortable as possible.

"Now, dear, let me see where your mark was," Kioko cooed softly, knowing it was a very sensitive subject for the girl.

Kagome's eyes began to tear up slightly, but nodded in consent. Softly, Kioko pulled back the kimono collar from the left side of Kagome's neck. Her eyes widened in shock.

There, at the base of Kagome's neck, was a faint mark; two teeth marks still present. The wound had healed considerably, but it was obvious that the mark was not, and could not ever, be completely removed.

Kioko's stiff frame shook.

"What is it?" Kagome asked hoarsely from her dry and underused throat. How long had she been unconscious?

"Kagome! Oh, you poor girl! You must have been in so much pain! I am so sorry! So, so sorry! You probably endured one of the most painful unmating processes ever preformed!"

"How so?" she whispered, completely curious.

"Kagome, traces of your mark are still there. Do you not know what this means?"

Kagome shook her head in the negative.

"Soul mates," A strong, yet soft voice resounded from behind Kioko. The healer quickly moved out of the way of Kagome's sight. Kagome's eyes widened when she saw who it was.

Kaido.

And he looked terrible.

Kagome tried to stand out of respect for her lord, but only hissed in pain at the slightest movement.

"Stay still, Kagome. You are in no condition to move about." Genuine concern slipped into each syllable that spilled from the Inu no Taisho's lips.

Kagome was trembling out of fear. It was he. He was the one that made her go through that maddening and excruciating process. Every time she looked at him, all she could feel and remember were knives of pain stabbing in and out of her small body at a hasty pace.

Kaido could smell the nauseating smell of fear, rolling off of the younger girl in hefty swoops.

He took a few short steps into the chamber.

"Please, do not fear me, Kagome." His body was solid, frozen with regret.

Kagome's scent did not change.

"Kioko, leave us a while, please. Close the door behind you and dismiss the guard," Kaido ordered, his gaze never leaving Kagome's frightened molasses globes.

"Yes, milord." Kioko bowed shakily and did as she was ordered.

Kaido walked up to Kagome so that he was standing right in front of her, looking down on her quivering body.

He let loose a strangled sigh.

Repeating what Kioko did, he pulled down the collar of her kimono to reveal the pink mating mark still present on her neck.

"This is a very rare occurrence, Kagome. I have only ever heard of one other case where this has happened. You and Sesshoumaru were made for each other and blessed by Kami. I would have never thought."

"I-is it a bad thing, L-lord Kaido?" Kagome asked, her voice started to become stronger.

"I am sad to report that in this case, Kagome, it is. I just pray that your mark will not prevent him from laying a mark on the princess." Kagome winced. "I am sorry to wound you with such information, but you do need to know. Understand?"

Kagome nodded.

"This arranged marriage was formed to restore peace in the Western Lands. In these trying times, the last thing we need on our hands is, yet another, civil war. Personally, I would have loved to have you as a daughter. But current circumstances would not allow me to do so. Now, Kagome, you must unders - " Kaido stopped mid sentence.

Kagome stared into his golden eyes that reminded her so much of Sesshoumaru's. The Great Dog demon's eyes widened to almost impossible lengths. Rimming the outside of his eyes, Kagome saw a glisten. Tears?

The Inu no Taisho dropped to his knees, lifted his hands and buried his head into them.

"Oh, Kami! Kagome, I didn't know! I swear! I am such a horrible, horrible being! I do not even deserve to live! I am the lowest demon to ever scrounge the planet! What vermin am I?! Kagome, please, I beg you! Please forgive me! I'm sorry," Kaido whispered the last part. The smell of heated salt water filtered into the room. The Dog Lord was crying.

"K-Kaido-dono? Kaido-dono?! What is it?" Kagome was worried. She placed a comforting hand on his shaking shoulder, hoping to coax him out of his grief.

Lifting his silver-gray head, the Inu no Taisho looked pointedly at Kagome, hot paths of liquid streaked his face. They continued to fall.

"Kagome, d-do you know how l-l-lethal an unmating process can be?" Kaido stuttered out.

"Yes, my lord."

"Do you know how dangerous it can be to unborn pups?"

"No. But what does that - ?"

"Kagome," Kaido interrupted, his voice cracking. "You're pregnant. You're pregnant with Sesshoumaru's pups."

"How do you know?"

"I can hear them, crying and whimpering."

"P-pregnant? I-I'm going to have pups? Pups?! Little, tiny, pups?! Sesshoumaru's little, tiny pups?!" Kagome asked excitedly, a large smile broke out on her pale face. "Please don't tell me you are upset, Kaido-sama, that I am having Sesshoumaru's pups! I won't give them up!" Kagome wrapped her hands protectively around her middle.

"That's not it, Kagome. The – The potion may prove to be harmful t-to unborn pups."

"How harmful?" Kagome was so worried that her hands were shaking and sweating profusely.

"Deadly."

… … … … …

Sesshoumaru had not left his room since that morning when his mate was forcibly taken from him. Once his father had left him, the guards departed soon afterwards.

Sesshoumaru did say that he forgave his father for his transgressions, but now he wasn't so sure. How could someone do that, especially to his or her own pups? How?

Once his 'guests' departed, he stripped back out of his kimono and crawled back his, no, their bed and gathered up the now cold silk sheets. A strong scent of Kagome radiated from the pillow she was lying on. Swiftly, Sesshoumaru reached up and snatched it into his dangerous claws.

Without hesitation, he buried his face into the pillow and inhaled deeply, savoring the sweet smell of apples and cinnamon.

Sesshoumaru felt horrible. Never in his 243 years of life had he ever felt as miserable and lonely as he did now. His life force was gone.

True, Sesshoumaru and Kagome had only known each other for a few days, but within those few days they learned much about each other, and even discovered more about themselves.

He learned that Kagome's mother was a servant and her father was a soldier in his father's army, but died during an ambush before Kagome was born. Her upbringing by the servants amazed him and her manners astounded him. She truly was an amazing gem; purely irreplaceable. She also wanted a yard filled with pups. She had been the only pup to survive from her mother's first and only litter. She never had any siblings and did not want any of her pups to suffer like that as well.

Sesshoumaru smiled lightly at the memory.

Shortly after Kagome's proclamation of wanting armfuls of pups, he dragged her to him and stroked her hair gently as he rolled on top of her. He laid his weight down onto her gently and asked her just how many pups she was willing to have. She told him she was unsure. Curious, Sesshoumaru asked if she would have 6 pups with him and she agreed instantly. Wanting to see how many pups he could get out of her, he kept asking her the same question, the number of pups increasing with each inquiry. Finally, at 21 she gave in, saying her hips would not be able to force out more than that.

He chuckled at her in an amused manner.

Obviously, he suggested they get started on creating their 21 pups. Kagome didn't rest much that night.

Sesshoumaru curled up closer to the pillow as more visions filtered through his minds eye.

After yet another one of their 'Operation: 21 Puppies' sessions, Kagome was curled up tight into Sesshoumaru's lean and muscular body. Without warning or suggestion Kagome began to sing. She stroked his cheek lovingly and gazed up into his dazed eyes softly as she sang:

_Mori no fukuro ga iimashita  
watashi wa mori no mihari yaku  
kowai okami, kitsune nado  
kosasenai kara ne ne shina  
gorosuke ho ho  
gorosuke ho_

He inquired as to where she leaned that song. She responded by saying that the servants had taught hear that song.

Sesshoumaru thought that she would make a great mother to their puppies. He sighed sadly. Now that opportunity was lost, snatched away by Fate. No, not by Fate, by his father. He couldn't help it. The more he thought about what happened, the more he came to lay most of the blame on his father.

How dare he? Where did he earn the right to trample on the newly developing relationship between the two demons? To make matters even worse, to replace his mate with some lowlife cat!

Sesshoumaru growled.

No! He would never accept the princess. He would never allow her into his bed. Never would he allow her to even penetrate his outer being. He was determined. He promised Kagome that there would be no other and he would make sure of that.  
Sesshoumaru would never go back on his word, especially if it meant betraying the one he loved.

Sesshoumaru wiggled down deep into the blankets.

_"Master?"_

His demon whimpered weakly.

'Hai?'

_"Where is mate? She comes back soon?"_

'No. She can not.'

Sesshoumaru's beast whined out his sorrows over losing his mate. Its master couldn't agree more. They would rather be limbless than lose Kagome. Perhaps he could find a way to get her back. Perhaps.

… … … … …

"D-Deadly?" Kagome was shaking as her eyes began to fill with boiling hot tears. "M-My puppies are suffering? They're in pain?! Can't we do anything? Please! Tell me we can do something! Anything!"

Kagome was desperate. Her one and only wish of healthy pups was crumbling before her eyes. Demonic pregnancies don't last for months and months like humans. Although demonic pregnancies lasted for a very short time, females could not conceive again for at least a year after birth. Kagome would probably be ready to give birth in 5 days time.

Kaido had departed from his position on the floor and now sat a reasonable distance from Kagome on the futon. His body was slumped over in grief and guilt.

"No. There is nothing we can do except pray that they will die quickly and painlessly or that they will remain completely unharmed. If we must, we could always open up your stomach and extract the pups. If they are suffering to severely, that is what we will have to resort to."

"But if they are premature, won't they just die anyways?" Kagome was outraged. Her maternal instincts to protect her offspring kicked into high alert.

There was a silent moment before Kaido answered.

"Yes."

"Kaido-dono, do you want them to live?"

"Of course I do, Kagome! They are my grand-pups!"

"Forgive me, Kaido-dono. I-I just wanted to make sure." Kagome paused for a moment to collect her thoughts. "I have to tell Sesshoumaru."

"Not tonight. Princess Kari is arriving shortly. A feast will occur and then the ceremony. He will be told after the mark is in place."

Kagome winced, not only at his news, but as one of her pups was clawing at her stomach, hoping to find a way out of the poisonous prison.

"Kaido-dono. Please. Can't we give the puppies anything that will ease their pain? Anything?"

"No, Kagome. If we were to give you something to ingest, then it may just poison the pups further. I can see that both you and the puppies are in pain. Wait three days, then we will extract them. They will be premature, but hopefully they will be stronger and survive. Please, have faith, Kagome. Have faith that they will survive." The Inu no Taisho grasped one of her smaller claws into his larger one.

Kagome nodded.

She would wait.

… … … … …

While Kaido was comforting Kagome, Ai wandered the palace, trying to find her son and make sure that he was fairing well.

Upon arriving at Sesshoumaru's door, she pulled the door to the side to allow herself entrance.

Inside the large chamber, her heart exploded and fell in a shattered heap. Her son was broken. He was lying on his fur and silk bed, a black sheet pulled up to his waist with his bare back to the door.

Sesshoumaru was too lost in his thoughts to sense his mother. His beast was whining and apparently trying to communicate with him about something.

'Damn it! What are you trying to say?! Real dogs do not cry!'

_"Master! Do not be mean! Mate…she…"_

More whimpering.

'Yes, I know that … Kagome … is … not here. So stop fucking reminding me!'

_"That no it, Master! Mate…"_

More high pitched whining.

Sesshoumaru groaned.

"You stupid dog. If you want to tell me something, then spit it out," Sesshoumaru growled audibly.

Sesshoumaru's inner self curled up in a ball like a tired puppy.

"Good. You can tell me what is wrong once you relax and calm down."

Ai continued to watch her son have a conversation with his grief stricken inner demon from her place at the door way. If you knew nothing about demons, then this scene would have made you believe that there is something seriously wrong with the young Demon Prince.

The beautiful demoness sighed and leaned up against the door. To strong arms wrapping around her rounded waist startled her out of her observation. Kaido had left Kagome and was now comforting his mate.

"Princess Kari is here," Taisho whispered in his mate's ear.

"Sesshoumaru isn't ready for her yet. He can't move on from Kagome that quickly. Kaido, he isn't going to be cheerful."

"He isn't usually overly so anyways. But, he must do this. We have important news to tell him tomorrow."

"We do?" Ai whispered back, moving her head to peer back at her mate.

"Yes, Love. We do."

The Inu no Taisho unwrapped Ai from his embrace and walked across the room to where his son was lying. Peering down at his heir, he could see Sesshoumaru was half asleep. It was obvious that he didn't sleep much last night without Kagome and he was apparently sick with loneliness. Dogs were very affectionate animals, especially toward their mates and pups.

Kaido's usually happy face was caved in.

"Sesshoumaru," He bid softly.

Sesshoumaru groggily rolled over so that he was on his back, looking up at his father. He quirked a heavy eyebrow. His face remained emotionless and blank.

"Son, Princess Kari has arrived. Please rise and dress so that you may greet her. Be down in the main court yard in a few moments," he said delicately.

"Yes, Father," Sesshoumaru responded coldly.

While Sesshoumaru rose from his bed, holding the sheet around his waist, his father walked out of the room, closed the door, and escorted his mate to the court.

'Kami, please let this go well,' Kaido prayed as he entered the blinding light of the outdoors.

… … … … …

Princess Kari was a beautiful demoness, well, if you like cats, that is. Sesshoumaru didn't. Currently, we find the Royal family of the Western Lands standing in front of Lord Hiko and his daughter. Dozens upon dozens of their vassals were running about making sure that their princess' room was in order and that all accommodations were up to par. How could they not? This was the main palace in the West. How could it not be perfect?

Inuyasha was lost in some random location in the castle, doing something completely meaningless. Well, to everyone else at least.

Kari was a short demoness, standing at 4'11. She had long blond hair that fell down her back in waves. Her bright blue eyes shone brightly as she eyed her soon-to-be mate. Bluntly obvious curves were visible through her layers of kimonos.

"Kari-sama, this is my mate, Ai," Kaido began, gesturing to his gorgeous mate at his side.

Ai bowed in respect, hands were folded in front of her as she dipped down.

"How do you do?" Ai responded sweetly.

Kari responded with a slight bow and a "Hn."

The Royal family was not impressed with her lack of respect.

Sesshoumaru refrained from showing Kari how to properly respect the Lady of the West.

Today really wasn't his day.

"This is Sesshoumaru," Kaido told Kari through clenched teeth as he motioned toward his heir.

Kari's eyes brightened. He was so beautiful! His long silver hair stood out against his black kimono. Pale skin contrasted nicely with the dark clothes.

"How do you do? I'm Kari!" Kari cried as she bowed low to the prince.

Sesshoumaru stood still and did not utter a single syllable.

"Sesshoumaru! Show my daughter so respect! It is demanded!" Hiko hollered at the passive young demon.

"Hiko, you have no power here. Show some respect and realize your superiors," Sesshoumaru snarled. "She refused to show any respect, let alone acknowledgement to my mother to whom respect is expected, as well as demanded. You must earn respect. What little respect I did have for her is now diminished."

"Why you - "

"Enough!" Kaido hollered. "This union is supposed to bring peace, not tension. Sesshoumaru is right, Hiko, he demands respect, as does my mate. And I will enforce it. Also, you will do well to learn where you stand. The last day has been very trying and we do not need any more added on to the heap. Now, allow Jaken to show you to your rooms. Oh, and also, send away your vassals. Did you think we did not have servants here? Do not disrespect me, or my family and staff, in my home. If you should, this union will be broken and your power, crushed. Am I clear?" He growled.

"Hai, My Lord," Hiko responded nonchalantly.

"Then go!" Kaido boomed.

With that, the cats left trailing behind a wrinkled kappa.

A low growled erupted from Sesshoumaru's chest once the blasted cats left his sight.

"Oh, Puppy. It's alright," Ai comforted him, placing a soothing hand on his lower arm.

"It is not, Mother. That … feline … will learn respect if she hopes to survive in the Palace of the Moon. Mark my words." Sesshoumaru was mad. Things always seemed to take a turn for the worse when things started to look up.

Sesshoumaru rubbed his temples. A headache started to subtly scurry across his creased head. Kami, he needed his mate. How was she doing? He didn't know. He didn't have any contact with her since she was swept away that morning. A sharp pain throng at his heart. Perhaps he could go see her? And what was it that his beast was crying about before? He would have to ask it later as it was still asleep at the time. He was glad it wasn't conscious, else it would have attacked the rude cats, eradicating the problem and gaining him his mate back.

"Father," Sesshoumaru turned to his father. His golden eyes distant, in deep contemplation. "How is Kagome feeling? I wish to go see her before the evening feast."

"Kagome is sore, but conscious. She will be fine. You are not permitted to see her. It is not proper."

"Proper?" Sesshoumaru silently scoffed. "Trust me, Father, that is, most likely, the most 'proper' event that will take place throughout the course of today."

"Perhaps, but you will not see her."

"May I inquire as to why I cannot?"

"Yes. She is going to try and move on. She cannot linger on you. She has other duties to attend and she cannot be held back by you."

"Held back?" Sesshoumaru felt his beast awaken and his anger rise. "She is my mate. You have no standings on our communication nor our ability to see one another. Yes, you are my sire, but you do not control every aspect of our lives. If I wish to see her, then I shall."

"You shall not! I do not want this union to be for naught! This is all about joining the Western lands to end this state of war throughout Japan! You are making this even more difficult then it has to be!"

"No, you are! Inuyasha is still free! He has no mate, no one he is forced to be with! I have already made my choice, yet you decided it wasn't in your best interest, so you ended it! You didn't even think about what I wanted, let alone Kagome!"

"You have no idea what a difficult time Kagome is going through!"

"I would if you would simply let me go see her!"

"Oh yes, that is exactly what she needs! After recovering from the 'ceremony', waking up to complete pain, upset over the dismissal of her mate, finding out her unborn pups are slowly dying inside of her and she is helpless to lend aid, she needs said ex-mate to barge in and further complicate the situation!"

Sesshoumaru was silent.

He was shocked.

Did his father just say - ?

"P-Pups?" Sesshoumaru asked shakily. "K-Kagome is pregnant?"

The Inu no Taisho sighed an aggravated sigh.

"Yes, she is."

"What do you mean, they are slowly dying? What is wrong with our pups?!"

"Sesshoumaru…" Kaido started, not knowing how to say it. How can he tell Sesshoumaru that he is the cause of his puppies' pain? How can he tell them that they are currently harming their mother in order to escape her deadly body? How can he tell him that they are slowly, painfully dying and there is no way to help them? How will he ever be able to look his son straight in the eye and tell him he is a murder?

"Sesshoumaru, the toxic poison Kagome took in order to rid the mark from her shoulder is harmful to unborn pups. It will slowly kill them by seeping into their skin and destroying them from the inside out. The pain, I'm told, is worse than the removal of a mating mark."

Sesshoumaru was feeling a lot of things. Anger, guilt, pain, worry, sadness.

How could his father? He is the reason his pups are dying! He is the reason they are suffering! He is the reason he is not laying in bed with Kagome, whispering to her how much he loves her and will never let her go. Kaido. It is all his fault. All of it!  
Sesshoumaru was shaking in anger and hurt.

His father betrayed him.

"Sesshoumaru," Kaido said slowly. He knew that he hurt his pup. "Son, I'm sor - "

"Stop. Just…stop. You are sorry for everything, aren't you, Father? Isn't it funny how you are sorry for everything, yet you never do anything to fix the problem?" Anger was flowing around in the dark marigold eyes of Sesshoumaru.

In the blink of an eye, Sesshoumaru was out of the sight of the Lord and Lady of the West.

… … … … …

Kagome had fallen asleep after the Inu no Taisho left. Her pup that was scratching at her stomach stopped. She figured it was most likely dead. Tears had flooded from her eyes as she laid down to rest.

She awoke to the feeling of another presence at close range. Upon opening her eyes, Kagome saw a silhouette outside of the door leading into her room. Kagome stiffened, mentally begging that it wasn't Kaido.

She didn't have much time to think.

Sesshoumaru whipped open the door hastily, closed it behind him, and hurried over to Kagome's bed. Kagome gasped.

He was here! Her Sesshoumaru…her mate.

Kagome tried to move to embrace him, but he gently pushed her back down, seeing that it was hurting her. Gently, he crawling over top of Kagome so that his knees and elbows rested beside her, propping himself up. Carefully, he bent down and kissed her alluring lips. Kagome sighed in contentment and wove her hands through his long silver hair that was billowing around her.

Sesshoumaru pulled away so he could look down at his beloved mate. She looked tired and worn. Sesshoumaru frowned and closed his eyes.

Lowering his head, he stroked the column of her neck with his nose, on the left side. Pushing aside the kimono he licked the place where his mark had laid earlier that morning. He froze above her. Her skin was not smooth, as it should be.

Pulling back, Sesshoumaru moved the kimono aside and saw a damp and faint mating mark on her juncture. His heart swelled. He knew what it meant.

Sesshoumaru burrowed his head back into his neck and purred.

"My mate," He whispered as he kissed her jaw lightly.

"Mine," Kagome growled as she looped her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck. With surprising strength, she was able to pull Sesshoumaru close enough so that his entire body was lying lightly on top of her.

"Yours," Sesshoumaru assured, moving around her neck so that his lips met the front of her trachea.

They stayed like that a while; Kagome stroking Sesshoumaru's hair; Sesshoumaru raining kisses on Kagome's soft neck. Kagome broke the silence.

"Love, did Kaido-dono tell you?" Kagome asked sadly.

Sesshoumaru pulled back and looked into her sad cinnamon eyes.

"Yes."

Kagome burst into tears and pulled Sesshoumaru close to her.

Carefully, Sesshoumaru managed to roll over and flip himself onto his back, bringing Kagome to his chest, which was difficult considering the size of the tiny futon.

"Sesshoumaru! Our puppies! They…they…"

"I know, Love. I know."

Sesshoumaru lay there, stroking Kagome's head comfortingly as she cried and cried.

"They keep crying, Sesshoumaru. They keep crying and I can't help them!"

"Kagome…"

"And their cries are getting less and less! Sesshoumaru, our puppies are dying! Sesshoumaru! Our puppies!"

Kagome gripped Sesshoumaru haori tightly until her knuckles were turning white.

"Kagome…" Sesshoumaru uttered painfully.

Kagome turned her tear stained face up to her mate to see pain and guilt in his strong eyes. It broke her heart to see her strong, courageous demon, crumbling before her eyes.

"Kagome…" Sesshoumaru started. "Are…are there any of our puppies still alive?"

Kagome winced. Another pup started to scratch at her stomach.

"Yes," She breathed.

"Do you know…how many?"

Kagome paused for a moment.

"Only one is moving, slightly."

… … … … …

Kaido sat in front of the lower lord. They had skipped the feast all together due to the tension in the palace.

Early morning light was shining into the well designed study of the Western Lord.

The Western Demon Lord reflected on the events of the last couple of hours.

About 30 minutes after Sesshoumaru had left in a storming rage to Kagome, he came back to talk to his father about Kagome and his offspring she was carrying. He refused to do anything until the mating process was complete.

Sesshoumaru reluctantly did as his father bid. His honor bound him.

The air between father and son was tense for obvious reasons. Would things ever be the same between them again? Perhaps, but for the time being, not likely.

The new couple were dressed up in fancy kimonos and Kari had on make up to bring out her features. Unlike the mating to Kagome, this mating did not need any sexual acts to initiate the bond.

After Kaido said his whole rant about 'togetherness', 'loyalty', and 'respect', he told Sesshoumaru to bite into Kari to mark her as his. Not willingly, Sesshoumaru bent forward, pushed aside her, in his opinion, horrible designed kimono, and bit into her left shoulder. He gave the wound a tentative lick to clean off any trailing blood and shuddered slightly, not visibly, at the repulsive taste of feline blood. It was no where near as sweet nor tangy as his Kagome's.

Afterwards, there was a short party in congratulations to the newly mated pair, where Kari kept rubbing up against Sesshoumaru. He, in response, kept pushing her off and away. How dare she assault his person like that?

As soon as he could, Sesshoumaru had hastily made his way back down to the slaves' chambers to check on Kagome.

When Sesshoumaru opened the shoji door, he was met with a devastating surprise. Unbeknownst to Sesshoumaru, the Inu no Taisho had ordered an emergency procedure to extract Kagome's pups, in desperation to save at least one.

Upon opening the door, Sesshoumaru saw his lovely Kagome, kneeling on the floor, in front of her futon, which stood about 2 feet in the air. The stale scent of tears lingered in the room.

Slowly, Sesshoumaru approached Kagome. The evident, horrid smell of death was stronger as he approached. Looking down, he saw that Kagome had a bandage wrapped around her middle. She didn't need to rest too much considering the operation was minor for a demon and she could heal fast.

Kneeling down beside Kagome, Sesshoumaru could see what she was looking at. Their pups. All of their pups were lined up on her blood stained futon. There were 8 in total; 7 males, 1 female. Glancing down the line of puppies, Sesshoumaru counted. Six. Six pups had turned sapphire blue due to the potion. They were unmoving. Sesshoumaru's heart snapped.

Staring at the puppies closest to Kagome, he took note that they were their intended color. His daughter had random blue streaks in her silver hair.

Sesshoumaru whimpered. His puppies had suffered.

Kagome gently nudged Sesshoumaru in the side. When he turned to her, with tears brimming in his eyes, she saw her radiant smile through her tears. Why was she smiling?

Sesshoumaru looked at her as if she had gone insane. How could she smile when her pups were lying in front of her, dead?

Kagome turned back to the two pups who sat in front of her; the pale male and female. Kneeling up straighter so that she could hover over them, she whimpered to them gently, telling them it was time to wake up.

Sesshoumaru watched with rapt attention. He leaned forward to see if they would actually move. Peering down at his precious little girl and tiny little boy, he saw their eyes open, revealing to him, a startling fire gold.

Sesshoumaru gasped and his eyes went wide.

His son had silver hair that fell to just below his tiny pointed ears. He looked like a itty bitty chibi Sesshoumaru, only with different colored markings. The crescent moon, marking him as heir, was the same shade as his fathers, a purplish-blue. The strikes on his cheek were a shade of blue as well, only one or two shades darker. Finally, navy blue was painted behind his eye lids. On the underside of his left wrist, a small star was present; his own distinct mark.

Sesshoumaru smiled lightly and growled warmly to him.

The pup huffed slightly, snuggled back into the blanket it was wrapped in, closed his eyes, and went back to sleep.

_"Hmph. That pup more like Master. Mean big trouble."_

'You can say that again.'

_"Hmph. That pup more like Master. Mean big trouble."_

'You didn't have to. That is an expression, moron.'

_"Hmph. Hope other pup isn't like Master. Even __**bigger**__ trouble."_

Sesshoumaru shook his head slightly in amusement.

He turned his attention to his adorable female pup, who kept looking up at him with big gold eyes. A gum-filled smile was his reward when he leaned in closer.

She was absolutely gorgeous!

She was pale, like her father, and had his same silver hair. Instead of it lying completely flat, a characteristic of Sesshoumaru's, her hair had a slight bit more body to it, adding more flare. Her hair fell to the middle of her back. A small, navy blue star was present at the bottom of her left eye, down in the corner. Navy blue was also streaked across her eye lids. Yes, she was definitely a rare beauty.

_"Pup be as pretty as mate. Master will fight off males a lot."_

'No male will be allowed to touch my pup. I will make sure of that!'

_"Good luck, Master."_

His daughter tilted her head at him and gave him a curious look before grabbing for a piece of hair that had fallen from its place on Sesshoumaru's back to the face of his puppy.

He moved back before she captured her toy.

Sesshoumaru looked back at Kagome who had been staring at him the whole time.

"They are perfect, Love. Perhaps a little weak, due to being premature, but they are perfect."

"Yes." Kagome was quiet for a moment. "I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru was confused.

"What for, mate?"

"About your other sons."

"That is not your fault, Kagome. Do not ever think that. You mustn't blame yourself, Love."

Kagome stared at him with loving eyes. Now comes the hard part; their names.

… … … … …

**SF:** So…tired. So very…very…tired. Kill…me…now[snores

**Lullaby Translation:**

The forest owl said  
I am the guardian of the forest  
fearsome wolves and kitsune and the like  
won't be allowed to come near, so sleep, sleep  
gorosuke (name of the owl) hoo hoo  
gorosuke hoo


	6. Installment Six: Will This Ever End?

**Sesshoumaru's Fiend **

Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I am back! Ashley _does_ walk amongst the living! Hold your applause, please!

Okay, quick newsflash. The first time I wrote this chapter, I …

**a...**got less than happy responses and  
**b...**personally, I didn't really like the way this chapter worked

So, in my super intelligence, I went through and re-worked a couple of things. The baseline is still there, and the part I love the most is still shoved in there, but I made this chapter longer, added more action, and more ANGST! Oh yah, gotta love the sad stories. It took me a little longer to update this chapter because, as you are about to see, I had to rewire my lov-er-ly chapter. [Yes, I do love Jim Carrey.

Please, enjoy this chapter, and try to understand the meaning of the end of it. There will be a note at the bottom. It will be nothing more than a desperate attempt to sooth your "What the…?" reactions. Ta!

_--Ashley_

Warnings

This story will contain adult situations and content. If you are underage, or not comfortable reading strongly rated content, then simply walk away from this story. Please, no flames if you are too dumb to **not** pay attention to my warning.

Apples and Cinnamon

**Installment Six:** _When Will This End?_

Sesshoumaru spent the whole day down in that chilly little room with his mate and pups. Upon first sight, Sesshoumaru knew that he was in love. No, not just with Kagome, but with their offspring. They seemed to be so much like their parents, yet, in a way, they seemed different. Kagome and Sesshoumaru sat there, by Kagome's futon, just watching their pups sleep, wake up and fall back to sleep. The undertaker had been by and taken the other pups to be buried.

That stabbed a sharp sword through both of their hearts. That is the hardest thing in the world to see; your babies buried before you.

Kagome was sitting in Sesshoumaru's lap on the floor. They were still watching over their puppies. They had finally decided on names. The female pup was named Kishiko, while the male took the name Kaemon.

They were perfect.

Sesshoumaru sat comfortably, softly rubbing one of Kagome's thighs with his massive hands. He couldn't be happier. He had his beautiful mate, his adorable puppies, and a strong title, which would prove useful in protecting them, especially against Hiko and his courts.

Sesshoumaru feared that the North-Western Lord would not react kindly to his soul mate and his heir. He inwardly snarled. Hiko would not survive a mauling from Sesshoumaru should he harm his family.

Kagome shifted causing Sesshoumaru to lose his train of thought.

Kagome.

He would be lost without her. Sometimes he found it hard to believe that he was actually living before he met her. How was it possible that he thought he was actually alive before? Compared to what he felt now, he could have sworn that he was the walking dead in the past. He would not give up what he had now. No, not ever.

Kishiko snuffled a little from the confines of her blanket. She shifted slightly causing the entire blanket to move with her. Kagome leaned up slightly to make sure her pup was okay. After being assured that she was, Kagome settled back down into her mate's lap and curled back into his strong chest.

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru alerted softly. She tilted her head back slightly to look at his looming figure.

"Yes?"

"Perhaps it would be wise for us to bring the pups up to the infirmary, just so they can have a check up. We do not want them too weak. Perhaps the healer has some kind of booster to give them energy," Sesshoumaru suggested.

Kagome stopped momentarily. Was that really a good idea? Hiko and Kari were still in the palace and didn't seem too fond of the relationship that Kagome and Sesshoumaru had. Was it safe to leave them in another part of the palace without supervision of one of their parents?

Sesshoumaru seemed to have read her mind.

"You may stay with them, if you wish. I will go inform my Father about their survival."

"Is that such a good idea, Sesshoumaru? I mean, if you and Kari had any pups, then Kaemon would still be your heir."

"Kari and I aren't having any pups. I refuse to bed the wench," Sesshoumaru growled as he looked down at Kagome intently.

Kagome smiled.

"All right. Let's go bring them upstairs. It probably isn't good for them to be down in a cold room any way," Kagome reasoned as she slowly withdrew herself from her mate's lap.

Standing up and brushing off the backside of his hakama, Kagome and Sesshoumaru both picked up a pup and left the servant quarters.

… … … … …

"Father!"

A screech resounded throughout the palace, startling some birds perched out on branches, outside of Kari's chambers.

"What is it Kari-dear?" Hiko asked as he rushed to his daughter's side.

"Where is it?! Where did it go?!"

"Now calm down, Kari!" Hiko tried to sooth her. "What is missing?"

"The mark! The mark that Sesshoumaru gave me today! It is not there! What happened to it?!"

Hiko was wary of what she was talking about. Gently he pulled down the collar of his daughter's kimono to reveal her clean jugular.

"What is the meaning of this? He has gone back on our deal? The Inu no Taisho will suffer for this dishonor!" Hiko boomed.

"What dishonor do you speak of?" Kaido asked as he entered the room. All of the noise in the palace was aggravating his already pounding head. It was much to late at night for people to be screaming.

Hiko rounded on Kaido, fire burning in his dark blue eyes.

"Kari's mark! It is gone! What spell did you cast on her to make it disappear?"

"I did no such thing! Know your place, feline! This is my house and I can easily throw you out of it! There is a good reason why the mark has vanished." Taisho paused for dramatic effect. "Sesshoumaru has already found his soul mate. His mark still lies upon her. Your daughter is unable to receive and hold his mark."

"Then remove the bitch's mark! By the Gods, Kaido! Are you that dense?"

"Insult me once more, Hiko! I dare you! The only reason you are still alive and well is because of my patience, which are you currently stomping on. One more foul phrase from your mouth, you will be permanently unable to use that asset!" The Inu no Taisho took a deep breath. "I have already tried that. It didn't work because she is his soul mate. It is impossible for the two to be separated."

"Fine. She can keep that stupid mark! But I will be the one to bear his heir!" Kari protested loudly.

"You have already lost that chance as well for I already have an heir," Sesshoumaru interrupted coolly from the door. All attention was focused in on the Demon Prince clad in his white and red kimono, and his blue and gold obi.

"You do not have an heir! Any mongrel that whore produces is tainted! She has dirty blood and so will her offspring!" Kari spat angrily.

"You dare insult my mate and pups? You will not survive, you scrawny cat!" Sesshoumaru snarled. Traveling at an inhuman speed, Sesshoumaru rushed toward Kari, firmly set on irradiating the problem. However Hiko blocked him.

"Sesshoumaru! You will not touch my daughter! She is your mate!"

"She is not! Kagome is my mate!"

A shrill laughter echoed throughout the tense room. The males looked toward Kari who had a villainous smirk on her smooth features.

"You truly are a fool, Sesshoumaru. It is a pity. You know, they say that dogs are the smartest animals. Well, I must disagree. You overlook one, tiny detail pertaining to our union."

"And what would that be?" Sesshoumaru questioned harshly.

"I feel threatened by Kagome's presence. I am within my right to annihilate the problem and you can do nothing. That is what our laws state. My guards have been keeping a watchful eye on her, waiting for her to be alone," Kari cackled. "As we speak, Kagome is being arrested and throw into the dungeons. Right about now she is being chained to the wall that are enchanted with my own powers. They are burning her wrists. Quite painfully, actually. Soon, the torture will begin."

The room went silent. The two dog Leaders could not believe their elfin ears.

Kaido knew that Kari was correct. He couldn't do anything to stop her. If she felt threatened, she was within her jurisdiction to eliminate the competition. Taisho was rendered useless once again.

Sesshoumaru's blood was boiling. His mate was in trouble again. Everywhere he turned, she was being tortured, and being put through unbearable pain. Sesshoumaru growled. He would stop this! He would destroy all threats of his mate and pups! This nonsense would stop! Now!

"Release. Her," Sesshoumaru growled. His eyes began to tint slightly red as his beast was beginning to rouse.

"Now, now Sesshoumaru," Kari mocked. "You will not deny my right as your mate. Even if you went to go 'rescue' her, you would not be able to touch her. My powers are surrounding her, torturing her painfully. All you could do is sit there and watch her black blood soak the floor," Kari sneered.

"Father, destroy this 'mating' between this Sesshoumaru and Kari. This should not be permitted!" Sesshoumaru seethed as he turned to his sire.

"She is right, Sesshoumaru. She is allowed to protect herself against threats," Kaido admitted reluctantly, as he stared at the ground helplessly.

"You are useless, Father," Sesshoumaru told him in a deadly whisper. "This is all your fault. I hope you are proud of yourself, you fool."

Sesshoumaru glared daggers at all of the residents in the room and stormed to the dungeons.

… … … … …

Kagome's voice had gone hoarse mere moments ago. She had difficulty breathing and she could barely hold up her head.

When would all of this madness end?

Kagome tried to remember what happened to her.

After Kagome and Sesshoumaru arrived at the infirmary with their pups, they turned them over to the healer who took them behind a screen to examine them. Sesshoumaru departed, giving her a soft kiss before he left, to inform his father of his pups. As soon as she couldn't hear his light footsteps, guards with a foreign uniform gagged her and dragged her down to the cold, damp, and dank dungeon.

She was soon tied to the wall with heavy chains. One of the guards opened some kind of jar and pink smoke floated from the container and surrounded Kagome. The smoke that landed on her skin seared her but left no marks. The same feeling occurred in her wrists.

She screamed loudly, not being able to hold it in. It echoed throughout the near empty dungeon.

Now, Kagome sat slumped against the wall. She was curled up in a ball slightly with her hands bound above her head. A loud creak announced the arrival of another. Kagome shivered. Who was it?

A powerful aura was being emanated from the being. It was quite frightening. The scent was foreign to her. Searching through the different odors, one caught her attention. It was the smell of cat. Kari's smell.

'So, she's the one doing this,' Kagome thought grudgingly. 'Well, apparently she doesn't like me very much.'

_"Seems so, Mistress. Pups okay?"_ her beast questioned.

'I hope so.'

_"Mate save us?"_

'I hope so.'

"Well, well. What do we have here? A pretty little dog? Hmm. Pity. I don't like dogs." A dark voice entered her ears.

Painfully, Kagome looked up to see a dark figure. No traits could be seen due to the horribly lit room. But one thing she noticed instantly. Within his hands he had a long, thick whip.

'Uh oh,' Kagome thought. 'Oh Kami, please no!'

"Well, Strumpet," The male teased. "Let's have some fun." He held firmly onto the handle and threw the end of the whip over his shoulder.

Kagome shivered in fear.

The large cat demon stalked up to her. He roughly grabbed the front of her kimono and threw her over until she was on her knees. Using his deadly claws, he scratched carelessly at the back of her kimono, tearing skin and material. Kagome whimpered trying not to show too much of her pain. Once most of her kimono was destroyed the large figure grasped the whip tightly in his right hand.

He did a quick test with it by whipping it to the side. A stealthy _crack_ echoed as the whip hit the floor then retreated.

"Excellent," The demon murmured. He turned his attention back to Kagome. "Now it's your turn."

"Please, don't," Kagome sobbed quietly.

"Sorry, Poppet. I don't take orders from you." Without another word, he brought the whip back then flung it forward.

**Snap!**

Kagome tensed and hot tears rolled down her pale face, making it turn red and blotching.

A strip of skin on her back hung loosely to the side as thick, rich blood, as black as tar, poured out from the gaping wound. Kagome gasped for breath as the blood made contact with the oxygen in the air, making her body sting painfully.

"Hmm. You are a strong one, my bitch. I shall have to break you."

"I am not your bitch," Kagome growled. How dare someone lay a claim on her! She belonged to no one, save for Sesshoumaru.

"Oh, that is right. You are that mutt for a prince's bitch. Must have slipped my mind."

"He is not a mutt, you bastard," Kagome hissed. Her eyes seeped red as her instinctual side emerged in an effort of self defense.

"That's the way I like it. I love it when the victims fight," He sneered as he brought the whip up to his mouth and licked off some of Kagome's blood. Kagome shuddered, utterly disgusted.

"Hmm. Not bad. Although, I still prefer the blood of a female tiger," The demon purred. Perhaps he too was a tiger demon?

"Enough talk now. I am not being paid to give you pleasant conversation."

He flung the whip again.

**Snap!**

"Ahh!" Kagome cried as she flung her head back. Her hair was getting drenched with her blood.

Another section of skin was torn from her back. Instead of still being attached, it was removed, hanging flimsily off her side. The black and pale skin swung slightly as he trembling body shook. Long lines of black blood rolled down her sides and dripped onto the floor. Her tears joined the blood.

The dark voice cackled.

"Come now. You can make more noise than that!"

**Snap! Snap!**

"Ahhhhh! Stop!" Kagome shrieked. Burning pain engulfed her tiny figure. Breathing simply killed her. Moving threw her into complete agony. Was she going to die?

"There we go! That's what I like to hear! Begging! Let's see how much more begging I can get out of my new toy."

Kagome stiffened.

"Leave her be, you stupid cat!" Sesshoumaru snarled as he plowed through the door. He was stopped, however, by a powerful pink barrier.

He growled at it in irritation. Calling forth is dakkotsu he began to slash at it madly, hoping to break through. He had no such luck. Red eyes looked upon the scene in front of him.

He was sick to his stomach at the sight. There on her knees, was his unique mate, her blood flooding out of her like water through a river. She was crying and trembling while the vicious tiger demon that stood behind her was looked at her with some kind of sick satisfaction.

The tormentor turned to Sesshoumaru.

"Now, now puppy. My bitch and I are trying to play. You will not interrupt," He scolded mockingly.

"She is not yours! Let her lose now!"

"Ooh. I can't do that. You may stand there, if you like, and enjoy the show."

Sesshoumaru growled, but stopped when he heard a tiny voice.

"Sesshoumaru…"

Sesshoumaru gazed helplessly at Kagome who didn't even have enough energy to lift her tired head.

_"Mate…"_ His beast whimpered helplessly.

"Go check on…pups, Sesshoumaru."

"No, Kagome! I'll figure out some way to break this damned barrier!"

"Please…Sesshoumaru. Go…check…pups," Kagome whispered painfully.

'This is the least I can do for her, I suppose,' Sesshoumaru assured himself.

"Alright, Love. But I'll be right back."

He didn't get a response for the tormenter let his whip go.

"Ahhhhhh!"

Sesshoumaru spun around to face the dark cat.

"Do not touch her, you slimy bastard!" Sesshoumaru tried to claw at the barrier again, his eyes completely red.

"Please, Sesshoumaru! Go check on the pups!" Kagome cried as she fell to the floor, her stomach getting covered in her own blood.

Sesshoumaru hesitantly left. He wasn't sure he made the right decision.

… … … … …

Once she was sure that Sesshoumaru had left the vicinity, Kagome hastily flipped herself over and landed on her pain ridden back. She flinched. Her red eyes stared into the eyes of her attacker.

"Ah," The tora grinned. "You wanted the dog to leave so that you could fuck me. Very well. I shall make you my own little bitch." The tora approached her, thinking he was the one in control. Oh, how wrong he was. Kagome purposely let her pheromones loose within the cell to make him approach her.

When he got to her tiny feet, he settled himself on his knees and started intently at her eyes. His grin widened.

"Open up, bitch."

Kagome spread her legs slowly for the waiting demon. He crawled in between them so that they were chest to chest.

The tiger purred victoriously as he slammed his lips down onto Kagome's mouth who responded in, what seemed like, an eager manner. The giant cat demon bit her bottom lip painfully causing her to hiss in pain.

He shoved his tongue roughly into her small mouth.

'Got you,' Kagome thought as she smirked mischievously against his mouth.

As his tongue moved deeper into her mouth and past her canine teeth, she decided it was as good a time as any. Calling forth her poison, she directed it to her mouth and into her bottom fangs. Before he had time to register the feel of the poison moving throughout her blood, she bit down on his tongue, letting her poison filled fangs shoot the venom into her victim's blood stream through his tongue and some streams of poison down his throat. Once a significant amount was there, she pulled back and watched the gagging and gasping demon on top of her.

"You know…" She purred. "One of the fastest ways to kill someone by poison is through the mouth due to all of the blood flowing through the tongue. Isn't that interesting? That is what you are experiencing now and not even your demon blood will be able to stop it. You will cease breathing in a matter of seconds. Any last words?"

All he could do was gag pathetically.

"No? Well that's not a very memorable end, now is it? Oh well. 'Tis the way of the cats, I suppose."

The heavy tiger dropped dead, literally, right down on her chest.

"Night-y night, Sweet Prince," Kagome whispered hatefully.

'Gods, why couldn't I think of that before?'

_"Because mate smart and try use poison to save mistress?"_

'I suppose.'

Using her entire body, Kagome threw the giant cat off of her body, a painful shriek poured from her mouth at the sudden movement.

Looking down at her prey, she smiled in satisfaction.

"I told you I am not your bitch," She informed the corpse. She then clicked her tongue. "But you just wouldn't listen to me, would you? Now look at you! You're all dead!"

Turning away from her mocking, Kagome looked up at her restraints.

"Now how to un-restrain myself," she muttered pensively.

Leaning up, she attempted to use her poison to melt the chains.

A sharp, stabbing pain filled her mouth and she pulled away quickly.

"Damn," she cursed. "What do we need?"

_"Mate?"_

"Oh, why thank-you, Captain Obvious. I mean other than Sesshoumaru?"

The two thought for a moment.

_"Tools?"_

"Good puppy! Tools!" Kagome praised. "Now where will we get tools?!"

_"Mistress! Use brain! Cut off kitty's hand!"_

"Kitty?" Kagome looked confused. It then occurred to her. "Oh! _That_ kitty! Okay!"

Kagome glared down at the fallen tiger demon. Flicking her wrist slightly, a black whip of demonic energy left her fingers and cut the hand off of the arm of the cat. Using her feet, Kagome shifted so that she could grab the paw between her two feet. Slouching low against the wall, she lifted her legs above her head and touched the paw to the metal restraint on her right wrist. The pink glow was stolen from the shackle and absorbed into the paw.

"It worked!" Kagome gasped. Kagome wiggled up, squeaking every now and then as her abused back bumped against the rocks, and brought her lips to the metal. After a swift poisonous kiss, the shackle melted and she released her hand from it. She grabbed the paw from her feet with her newly freed hand and brought it up to the other metal restraint and watched as it absorbed the glow. Her poisonous claw freed her other hand.

Slowly, Kagome rose unto unsure feet and made her way to the front of the barrier, her cat paw in tow. Upon reaching the section closest to the door, she pressed the paw against the barrier. It fell through and landed on the ground on the other side as her hand remained inside of the barrier.

Kagome huffed.

"Crap!"

… … … … …

Kaido was waging a war within himself. For the past while, he had been so focused on what was the best for his lands. Japan was being tainted by war and he just wanted to help put an end to all of the madness. But with that as his focus, he didn't seem to pay attention to those who were most important to him.

Sesshoumaru was furious at him for all of the pain he caused his mate. The Inu no Taisho understood. If his father, Touga, had done the same thing to Ai and himself, he would have slaughtered him. Sesshoumaru showed a great sense of self control.

Kaido felt retched. He had to fix this, if only a little. He had to try and make things right, for the good of his clan, even if it came with some sacrifices. He saw the light. Now, he was going to right the wrongs and do what he should have done a long time ago; kill the cats.

… … … … …

The Inu no Taisho stalked into the tea room where Hiko and Kari were currently being waited on by some of the palace's best servants.

"Yuck! This is not tea! I do not know what it is, but I know it is not tea! Make me a new one!" Kari ordered as she thrust the perfectly fine green tea back at the tea master who scowled at her. Kari smiled in smug satisfaction.

"Enough of this," Kaido said in a dangerously low voice. Kari and Hiko looked at Taisho as his fangs started to grow and his eyes turn red. "I have had enough of your treachery. Enough of your presence. Enough of your smugness and cruelty, Most of all, enough of your damned scent. I forfeit the deal that holds Kari and Sesshoumaru together. The binding is dismissed."

"What is the meaning of this?! This is blasphemy!"

"Not when the charge is treason!" Kaido howled as his hair began to whip lightly due to the over activity of his demonic powers.

Kaido withdrew the powerful, demon-infused sword, Soun'ga. Hiko pounced up and transformed into a humongous cat. Yowling dangerous, Hiko's green eyes narrowed hatefully at the Great Dog General.

"Scowl all you like, feline. It will not save you from your fate," Kaido mocked as he poised for battle.

With a great leap, Hiko jumped at Kaido, his claws poised to rip out his jugular. Swiftly jumping to the side, Kaido rolled and landed in a crouch. The pulsing red sword thrummed with hate. In his blind aggression, Hiko swiped at Kaido again, this time, nicking him in the shoulder.

Kaido roared and swung the deadly sword. Hiko flung his poison infested claws toward the dog lord. The shimmering blade buried itself within the thick neck of the cat. Hiko's claws were covered in rich, dark blood from Kaido's stomach. There their both stood, demonic blood covering the ground.

Kaido groaned as Hiko ripped his claws out of his stomach. Gagging and gurgling, Hiko fell into a dead heap on the floor, the dim sword still encased in his neck. Falling to the ground, Kaido began to pant. The world seemed to be getting darker.

… … … … …

"Unhand me, you deviant! Do you know who I am?!" Kari howled at a kangaroo demon who had stormed into the room and apprehended her.

"Can't say I do, mate. Now come on!" The kangaroo replied with an strong Australian accent.

Kari was shrieking out bloody murder.

"No! Please don't! We won't ever do it again! We'll leave the West and never return! Please don't!"

"My sympathy is not with you, but with my Lord. May your death be slow and painful," the kangaroo said with an unusual amount of hate in his voice.

Guards snatched the cat and tied her to a pole. Her screams increased until a round of ammo was shot from 13 guns. The grounds fell silent.

… … … … …

Kagome was pounding on the barrier uselessly. It was giving her a headache.

"Let me out, you stupid pink bubble!" Kagome cursed as she glared at it hatefully.

As she went to punch it again, the barrier disappeared and she punched the air, causing her to stumble slightly.

_"We free!"_

'Good observation!' Kagome said sarcastically.

_"Hmph!"_

Even before Kagome could snigger at her amusing inner self, Sesshoumaru busted through the door, fully intending on shredding the tiger demon to bits. Seeing Kagome standing there, half naked and still streaming blood, he swooped her up into his embrace, being wary of the marks on her back.

"Are you alright?" Sesshoumaru whispered into her blood encrusted hair.

Kagome only nodded and she buried her head into his collar bone. They stayed like that for a while, simply holding each other glad that this nightmare and hectic past was put to an end.

"The pups are fine," Sesshoumaru reassured her.

"Good." She hushed back, wiggling into him a little deeper.

Reluctantly, Sesshoumaru pulled back and looked down at his love.

"Come, Love. Let us get you to our room and I will send the healer in to get some healing salve on your back." Sesshoumaru seemed sullen, almost withdrawn and Kagome was concerned. Before she had a chance to ask, he rid himself of his kimono top and threw it over Kagome shoulders to help cover her exposed chest as they wandered back to their room.

Once Sesshoumaru had Kagome lying comfortably on her stomach, his haori removed, he moved away from Kagome to fetch someone to lend aid, but Kagome's smooth voice stopped him.

"Sesshoumaru? What's wrong? You don't seem like yourself. I thought you would be happy."

Sesshoumaru turned back to Kagome with a small smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"I am happy, Love. It's just that…something's happened while you were down in the dungeon."

"What? What happened?!" Kagome was concerned.

"My Father and Hiko were in a battle. Father wanted him and his daughter out of the palace. A short battle left both Hiko and my Father dead. My mother is gone as well. My parent's strong mating bond took her life since her other half had left this world." Sesshoumaru paused for a moment as he watched Kagome's eyes fill up with tears of sorrow. "The last words I said to my father were full of hate and malice. What a good son I am," Sesshoumaru said sarcastically.

Sesshoumaru left to gather the medic before Kagome could question him further. Kagome sobbed softly into the comfortable bedding that she was sprawled upon. Her sweet scent of apples and cinnamon was being absorbed into the fabric once more. Kagome thought to herself…

Things are never going to be the same ever again.

… … … … …

**SF:** Yah, I changed it. Kaido didn't kill himself in the end, but he still died. Sorry, but it had to be done. Yes, it was kind of short, but that too had to be done. Epilogue, as well as where the hell Inuyasha was, will be coming soon…hopefully. Byes!


	7. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

Shortly after the death of both the Lord and Lady of the Western Lands, the territory fell into utter despair and woe. Great sadness was embraced for the loss of a great leader and his mate. After two moon cycles, Sesshoumaru was sworn in as the new leader of the West and Kagome, the new Lady. Sesshoumaru stood by and honored his father's laws and abided by them with care. Some citizen's thought that Sesshoumaru was an exact copy of Taisho but soon found out other wise.

Where Taisho seemed more of a free spirit and virtually care free, Sesshoumaru seemed to be, in a more obvious manner, driven and completely serious about the jobs and duties he preformed. 

Seventeen years had passed since Sesshoumaru stepped up and came into rule. The land was prosperous and it seemed that the inner turmoil in Japan had slowed down considerable and it was easier to control. Unlike his earlier predictions, he did not become consumed by the work load of being a Demon Lord.

His father seemed to have over worked him so that he could learn to relax and have more free time. Sesshoumaru was able to spend lots of time with his pups and even more time with his mate, Kagome.

Sesshoumaru sighed, and leaned back against the cheery tree as he reflected on his past and how grateful he was the day that his beast 'captured' the sweet scent of apples and cinnamon. Kagome sat between his spread legs and leaned her tired back against his firm front.

"Are you faring well today, mate?" Sesshoumaru asked as he wrapped his long arms around his mate's bulging belly.

"As well as can be expected. I'm always overly thrilled when I can't see my feet, my back aches, and I either crave or barf at any food I spot. So, I'm just peachy," Kagome replied cheekily before sighing contentedly. "At least there are no mood swings."

Sesshoumaru arched a dark eye brow.

"Hn," Sesshoumaru reported safely.

The pair watched out over the garden as their oldest son, Kaemon, a general in the Western army, chased around four 3-year-old pups.

Crouching down, clad in a simple white and light blue kimono, Kaemon crawled across the ground to the tiny female pup with her finger in her mouth. The black haired toddler tipped her head to the side slightly and looked at her brother with innocent eyes. The playful, feral smirk Kaemon wore didn't seem to affect this pup as much as it did the other three.

"Run!" 

"Run!"

"Run!"

Three tiny female voices giggled as they all backed away from their brother.

Still, the tiny tot sat firmly on the green grass in a plain, yet classy, orange kimono. Kaemon moved up just enough so that his nose was mere centimeters away from the pup's.

"Yes, Rin. You should have run when Kayura, Kaiya and Riiko told you too. Now you must pay."

Before Kaemon could move to tickle her sensitive sides, Rin reached down and grabbed and handful of grass, only to shove it into her older brother's face. With a giggle, she stumbled up to her feet and made a mad dash toward her parents.

Before Rin could pounce on her mother, Sesshoumaru growled at his pup softly yet firmly, telling her _'No.'_

Rin didn't seem to deter. Sesshoumaru thought that perhaps she was not listening to him but that thought swiftly left his mind when Rin tittered over to Sesshoumaru and sat down right beside him. Sesshoumaru looked at his daughter softly before turning his golden gaze to his eldest.

"Really, Kaemon. Bested by your youngest sister? To think that you are a general in the Western Army. Perhaps Rin should take your place," Sesshoumaru suggested with a quirked eye brow.

"Oh yes, Father? Well, your new 'general' seems to be doing a fine job and fighting and defending." Kaemon smirked as he saw Rin play with the end of Sesshoumaru's tail. Sesshoumaru twitched his tail on occasion, making Rin jump with a start before she erupted into maddening giggles. Now, on her hands and knees, her tiny black and silver tail swishing madly, her tiny claws went to capture her prize, but Sesshoumaru jerked it away quickly. Opening her tiny hands, Rin realized the fuzz was gone! The nerve! Rin squeaked her outrage. Her anger faded quickly when she spotted the puff again. Like a cat chasing a ball on a string, Rin began to try and capture her father at a fast pace, missing every time. She was determined to win. Let the games begin.

"Daddy!" 

"Daddy!"

"Daddy!"

Looking up from playing with his youngest and, so far, last born puppy, he found his other three daughters charging toward him.

'Uh oh,' Sesshoumaru anticipated.

_"Kya! Run Master! The plague cometh!"_

'So dramatic. They are pups, what harm can they do?' 

Sesshoumaru was being snickered at by his beast as his hair, hakama, tail, and haori became the play toys of the tiny bumbling pups.

"Really, Kagome. Four female pups at once?" Sesshoumaru chastised.

"This isn't my fault! You are the one who wanted 21 puppies. Remember? Well, we're working on it!" Kagome said with a huff as one of her pups kicked the inside of her stomach. "You have 6 now so stop complaining! And I'm fat again!" 

"You are not fat. Just - "

"If you say 'pleasantly plump' or 'beautifully bulgy' you will not be able to sire any more pups. Got that?" Kagome asked, her hormones on high alert.

"Hn," Sesshoumaru responded.

"And for Kami's sake, Sesshoumaru! Use real words! Grunting is not a real word!"

'Gah! Save me!'

_"I told you run! You no listen!"_

'I'm sorry. I actually happen to care about my pups and mate. This Sesshoumaru is not a chicken!'

_"I care! Mate mad though. Always mad…"_

'Well she won't be like that long,' Sesshoumaru assured. 'Hopefully.'

_"Pup coming."_

'Well, at least Kishiko is mentally stable.'

"Daddy!" 

'Or not.'

"How come I was never allowed to call you Daddy, Father?" Kaemon was interested.

Sesshoumaru paused and looked up at his son.

"Do you really want to?" 

"Not really."

"Then why bother asking?" 

"Hn," Kaemon sighed.

"Oh no! Not you too! I cannot have you turning too much into your father! Stop with that 'Hn' thing this instant!"

"Yes, Mother."

"Good Puppy!" Kagome praised happily as she smiled brightly. 

Sesshoumaru fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Daddy!" Kishiko cried as she found the rest of her family in the gardens. "There you are!"

Her golden eyes lightened. The afternoon light danced off of her light silver hair and contrasting erratic dark blue streaks. Her white kimono fit snuggly along her defined curves and her light hair swooped down to her bottom. Kishiko's polished claw hands were holding onto an obviously fear stricken soldier's arm.

Sesshoumaru raised his eye brow in question. 

"Daddy," Kishiko started as she pulled the stiff soldier to stand by her side. "This is Daichi. He's a bear demon and a Captain in your army."

Sesshoumaru glared at Daichi with a hard, disapproving look. Daichi tried his hardest not to flinch. The soldier in question had dark brown hair that brushed the top of his ears while the back swooped down across the nape of his neck. His slightly wavy like curls shone in the bright sun. His bronze tan only helped to accent his muscular body under his traditional kimono. 

Daichi tried to bow to his Lord but Kishiko just pulled him back up again.

Sesshoumaru gave Daichi a quick look over and turned his attention back to Kishiko.

"Daichi and I wanted to ask you something," Kishiko said with a bright smile. 

Sesshoumaru looked at Daichi coldly. Oh, he knew what he wanted to ask.

"Yes?" Sesshoumaru probed harshly.

"My Lord…I…uh…" Daichi started, trying to fit a whole sentence together.

"Well?" Sesshoumaru encouraged.

Kishiko frowned slightly beside Daichi seeing his hesitation. If he cared about her as much as he claimed, then he shouldn't be having such a hard time. She looked down at the ground a little, still holding onto Daichi lightly.

Daichi, noticing Kishiko's distress squeeze her hand for comfort and reassurance as he gained some more courage. 

Kishiko looked at Daichi's profile as he turned his dark gaze toward the Royal Family.

"My Lord and Lady, I w-wish to become the mate o-of Princess Kishiko. Please grant us this h-humble request." His voice shook slightly, but the message was clear.

Sesshoumaru looked at Daichi for a moment, thinking. Would this be a wise match? It was obvious that Kishiko was quite smitten with the bear demon. Even when she was young pup and met the demon when he was training as a private she seemed drawn to him. 

'He seems to make her happy. He is also of a reasonable stature. Hn. I do not see any reason why not.'

_"Yes."_

'All right then.'

Sesshoumaru had been quiet for the past several minutes. Daichi stood strong, not wavering as Kishiko looked between the two males occasionally, waiting for his answer.

Finally it came.

"So be it." 

"Thank-you, Daddy!" Kishiko cried as her face brightened considerably.

"Hn," came his stoic reply.

"Thank-you, My Lord."

Sesshoumaru didn't respond, but glared at the demon with a clear message written in his eyes; _'You make her cry, even once, you will not survive.'_

Daichi gulped.

"Come, Captain. It's time to go start training the new recruits," Kaemon ordered in a serious voice, commanding attention, so much like his father.

"Yes sir!" Daichi obeyed.

Bowing to the Royal Family, Daichi and Kaemon went to go train the new men, while Kishiko went to watch. 

Whilst walking through the gardens, Kishiko gripped her intended's arms and yammered about their future plans.

"And we can have a large wedding, with all of our family and friends! Wouldn't that be great?"

"Yes, my love."

"Oh! And we can have many little puppies. Oh…wait. What do bears call their offspring?"

"Cubs, my sweet."

"Then what are we going to call our children?!"

"Their names…" 

"No, no, Darling. I mean generally."

"Our Little Ankle-Biters?"

"Not funny, Daichi."

"Of course not, Kishiko."

Kagome sighed and leaned back into Sesshoumaru again.

"You're such a softy," Kagome commented, closing her tired eyes.

"Am not," Sesshoumaru retorted.

"Mhmm." Kagome was not convinced as she looked at her mate's tail that was acting as a blanket for four tired out pups. "Whatever you say."

Kagome fell into a light sleep under the cherry tree with her mate. The distinct smell of apples and cinnamon danced on the slight afternoon breeze.

_Owari_

**SF:** Yay! Once again, this story is finished! Yippee for me! Thank you everyone who reviewed.

As Tigger would say, "Ta ta for now!"

_--Ashley_


End file.
